


《空腹》上部

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 3





	《空腹》上部

《空腹》 上  
01\.   
“泰亨，小国和你一起去吧。”  
金泰亨背对着坐在玄关，手上穿鞋的动作因为身后人的话语顿了一下，下一秒他将塞进鞋跟里的食指抽出来，穿上鞋后他又站起身踩了踩。  
金泰亨转过身看向客厅里沙发所在的方向，沙发上坐着两个人，一男一女，正盯着站在门口准备出门的金泰亨看。   
女的是他母亲，男的则是小他两岁的弟弟，名字是田柾国。  
“泰亨，你听到了吗？”  
女人又开口，语气不是礼貌地请求，而是要求，金泰亨甚至听出了些对方的不耐烦。   
金泰亨一声不吭地站在原地，他看向田柾国，田柾国也正目不转睛地盯着金泰亨看。  
田柾国手挽着母亲的手臂，下巴抵在肩窝上，先前还是瘪着嘴在母亲的耳边撒娇，说想和哥哥一起参加生日聚会，下秒听完母亲对金泰亨说的话后就立马收敛了嘴唇。  
他眨了眨眼睛朝站在玄关的金泰亨笑了笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，笑容是得逞后的狡猾。  
金泰亨紧攥裤子的拳头，在挣扎了许久后最后还是无力地松开了。  
他低下头回了一句，“听到了。”  
  
一切似乎是理所当然，因为是哥哥所以要照顾弟弟；因为是哥哥，所以要迁就弟弟。  
因为他是哥哥，因为田柾国是他的弟弟。   
在这个家里，他和田柾国是兄弟，但不同的一点是，金泰亨是领养的，田柾国才是父母亲生的。   
田柾国是在金泰亨被领养两年后突然降临到这个家庭里的，田柾国的出生对于当时年仅两岁的金泰亨来说是欣喜的，他一直期盼着自己能有个弟弟或者妹妹，他也知道领养他的父母对于能拥有一个有血缘关系的孩子的期盼。   
可是让如今年满二十的金泰亨所没有料想到的是，十八年前，那个襁褓里睁着一双幽黑明眸，用小小的手勾住他拇指的弟弟，如今却成了他每日每夜辗转难眠的噩梦。  
  
田柾国要和金泰亨一起去的是金泰亨所在大学话剧社的社长，金南俊的生日聚会。  
田柾国开车，金泰亨坐在副驾驶，手里拿着送给金南俊的生日礼物，是他亲手做的雪花球，透明玻璃瓶里装的是五颜六色的闪粉和一艘小船。   
——泰亨你可千万别带你那个弟弟来啊。  
金泰亨想起那天副社长嘱咐他的话，他的脸色变得有些难看，手也紧张地扣着纸袋的外包装，两只手的关节和指头因为用力都抓的发白，脑子里思考着到了那里该怎么和社团的人解释为什么要带着田柾国一起来。   
金泰亨知道社团的人不喜欢田柾国的原因。   
——上次只不过是拍了拍你的肩膀，你弟弟就冲过来折我的手……   
——和你多说几句他就会盯着我看，眼神也恶狠狠地。   
——泰亨，就算是弟弟，这也有些过了吧。  
当时听到这些话时的金泰亨只能尴尬地笑笑，回复说都是自己平时太溺爱对方了。   
可是用脆弱微笑掩饰的背后，真相往往是丑陋不堪的。  
他和田柾国的关系是逐渐变得畸形的，虽然这段病态关系里先开头的是田柾国，而金泰亨只不过是被田柾国用温水煮熟了的青蛙，可是金泰亨却觉得自己有着更大的责任。  
一开始金泰亨还并没有察觉，他觉得弟弟黏着哥哥，哥哥照顾弟弟是理所当然的，哪怕田柾国从小就表现得对自己有很强的占有欲。  
金泰亨四岁，田柾国两岁时，田柾国喜欢跟着金泰亨屁股后面跑，金泰亨去哪里田柾国就去哪里，一分一秒都没分开过。   
金泰亨七岁，田柾国五岁时，田柾国会因为金泰亨上小学一整个白天没有见到面而在幼儿园里大哭大闹，摔玩具尿裤子，和其他小孩子打架，直到放学回到家扑进金泰亨的怀里才会停止哭泣。   
而当田柾国十四，十六岁的金泰亨迎来了分化，金泰亨以为他们的关系会因此有些改变，可是并没有。   
田柾国对金泰亨的依赖并没有因为金泰亨分化成为Omega而减少，反而逐渐回到了他们孩童时期的状态。  
金泰亨想着，总有一天弟弟会长大的，会不再缠着他，弟弟会有自己的朋友，也会有喜欢的人，一直到两年后他十八，十六岁的田柾国分化成为了Alpha。  
金泰亨又以为属性的不同会是他俩这次关系改变的拐角点，他以为弟弟会远离他，也会收敛对他的依赖，可是让金泰亨万万没想到的是，两年前那个电闪雷鸣的夜晚，弟弟抱着枕头躲进他的被窝里，用嘴摩挲他的嘴唇，轻吻他，拽着他的手往自己的睡裤里放。  
开着车的田柾国显然并没有此刻金泰亨脑子里想的那么多，他看了一眼眉头皱在一起，低头沉默不语的金泰亨，田柾国知道金泰亨在思考着些什么。   
可是田柾国不觉得金泰亨带他一起去有什么不妥，哥哥向来就是他的所有物，他们也向来形影不离，哪怕就算是死了也是要烧进一个骨灰盒里的。  
“哥，等等。”  
田柾国手上按完锁门键接着将车钥匙放进外套口袋里，他健步走近金泰亨，拉住握着门把手正准备推门进店的金泰亨。  
金泰亨停下身茫然地看着面前的田柾国，田柾国指了指金泰亨的衬衫领口，金泰亨低下头看了看。  
只不过是少扣了两颗纽扣。  
金泰亨愣在原地无措了一下后就立即反应了过来，可是他手上拿着袋子没办法自己扣上，他将袋子递给田柾国，示意对方帮他拿一下。  
田柾国没接过金泰亨递过来的礼物袋，而是摇摇头走近了一步，他伸手给金泰亨扣上了那两颗纽扣，看到金泰亨暴露在外的锁骨被遮掩后田柾国满意地笑了笑，他拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀说，“走吧。”  
聚会地点约在大学城外面美食街里的一家烤肉店，这家烤肉店不仅价格实惠而且肉类也新鲜，话剧社一遇上聚餐都会约在这家店碰头。  
田柾国跟在金泰亨身后，金南俊先前给他发了消息说预定了大厅最里面的位置，金泰亨一进门就熟门熟路地往大厅里走。  
金南俊坐在靠墙的位置，一抬头就能看到金泰亨正朝这里走来，他朝对方招了招手，金泰亨也注意到了他，朝他挥了挥手。  
金南俊刚把手放下，先前只顾着金泰亨，现在才发现金泰亨身后还跟着人。  
“泰亨来啦”，金南俊打招呼。  
金泰亨走过去笑着对金南俊点点头。  
“柾国也来啦。”  
先前桌上的社员还在热火朝天的喝酒聊天，结果听到金南俊喊田柾国的名字，热闹的气氛瞬间偃旗息鼓。  
社员们一个个都停下手里的动作往两人站着的方向看，金泰亨尴尬地抓了一下田柾国的衣服，示意对方，田柾国识趣地朝金南俊弯弯腰，打了声招呼。  
“南俊哥，生日快乐。”  
这样的气氛只持续了几秒，田柾国打完招呼后社员们便又继续聊起天来，烧酒杯也碰的砰砰响。  
“谢谢，既然来了就快坐吧。”  
金南俊笑笑，指了指对面空着的位子，示意两人坐下。  
金泰亨点点头，刚准备脱下外套放到椅背上，田柾国先他一步给他脱了外套，还将他的外套折叠起来包在自己的外套里面最后放到空位上。  
金泰亨知道田柾国这是怕他衣服染上味道，金泰亨挺喜欢那件外套的。  
他坐下来对田柾国小声地说了句，谢谢。  
田柾国在外一向是沉默的，他很少开口讲话，尤其是碰上金泰亨和Alpha居多的话剧社社员们在一起的时候，脸色更是会难看的很。  
因为有田柾国在旁边，社员们没怎么敢同金泰亨聊天，只有几次会特地问问他要不要加菜。  
金泰亨不太能喝酒，他也不喜欢酒，他讨厌酒进了口腔里的那股苦味，尤其是啤酒，出来和朋友聚餐也只敢喝个几小杯的烧酒过过瘾。  
金泰亨一开始没喝酒又碍于田柾国脸色冰冷地坐在他旁边给他烤肉夹菜，他只能拘谨地同金南俊聊上几句，直到后面胃里下了三杯烧酒这才渐渐地放开来点。  
可能是酒劲上头，金泰亨压抑了许久的情绪也跟着酒精一起在胃里翻腾。   
田柾国到底凭什么！  
玩具、零食、衣服、父母、这些他都可以让给田柾国，因为他是哥哥；可是田柾国凭什么禁锢他的自由，大了之后更是得寸进尺地干涉他交友的权利，他又有什么理由在抓着他的手解决完生理需求后还搂着他的腰让他离金南俊远点。  
都怪自己在懦弱了，才会任其摆布。  
金泰亨越想越生气，又灌了自己一杯酒，喝完后他咂咂嘴，将本来打算吃完饭再给金南俊的礼物递了过去。  
“南俊哥，送给你的礼物。”  
金泰亨有些醉，脸颊因为酒精上脸红扑扑地，神智也不是特别清醒，撅着湿润的嘴唇，声音含含糊糊地，听上去像是在撒娇。  
“我自己做的！”  
田柾国转过头看他，默不作声地咬了咬牙。  
“自己做的？”  
金南俊表情惊异地接过袋子打开来，拆了包装，将雪花球拿出来放在眼前看。  
雪花球是用玻璃器皿做的，里面放了五颜六色的闪粉，很漂亮，只不过里面的水有些浑浊。  
“你晃一晃！”  
金泰亨咧起嘴指了指自己做的雪花球。   
金南俊听到后晃了晃，随着他摇晃的动作原本漂浮在瓶底的闪粉立马四处分散开来，这才露出藏在瓶底的一艘小船。  
“泰亨，谢谢你，很可爱。”  
金泰亨大学第一年就加入了话剧社，金南俊认识他有两年，也对他有些了解，金泰亨想法常常天马行空，性格也很有趣，这次送他的礼物也是金泰亨的风格。  
他开心地将礼物收起来。  
“南俊哥喜欢就好。”  
金泰亨见对方收到礼物很喜欢，便笑嘻嘻地拿起酒杯和金南俊碰了碰，接着仰起脖子一饮而尽。  
酒精作祟，金泰亨变得比平日更健谈，酒喝了快有两瓶，他异常兴奋，几乎无视了坐在他旁边脸色越来越难看的田柾国。  
他一杯接着一杯往胃里灌，嘴上还不停地和金南俊聊着还有几天话剧社要公开的音乐剧，他说他很期待自己饰演的角色会受到什么评价。   
田柾国冷冰冰地声音是在金泰亨准备开第三瓶烧酒时传来的。  
“不要喝了。”  
田柾国扼住金泰亨的手腕，使了点力气制止他，开口又提醒了他一次。  
可是田柾国的声音听在金泰亨的耳里不像是关心，更像是在要求他，语气强硬。  
金泰亨厌烦地想，为什么田柾国的态度总是这样，难道就不能委婉地询问他能不能不要喝了呢。  
金泰亨咬咬下唇，一脸不耐烦地甩开田柾国的手厉色道，“别管我！”  
田柾国惊讶地看了眼自己被金泰亨甩开的手，顶了顶腮帮。  
碍于这人多，他是头一次按下心里的怒火。  
他嘴凑近金泰亨的侧脸，嘴唇贴着对方的耳朵边小声地说了一句，“哥，趁我还有耐心”，接着手摸到对方的背后不动声色地掐了一下对方的屁股。  
金泰亨屁股本来就肉又还紧致，这一下被掐的疼，他立马呲牙咧嘴地嘶了一声。   
酒壮怂人胆，今晚的金泰亨像是将青春期压抑的叛逆和对田柾国逆来顺受的习惯从身体里一并迸发了出来。  
许许多多复杂的情绪在他的身体里搅动，像是一个在不断充气逐渐膨胀的气球，嘭地一声在他的脑子里爆炸了。  
他开口，一字一句地对田柾国咬牙切齿道，“不要管我！”  
田柾国对于金泰亨的反应一瞬间是有些恼怒的，但是碍于人多没有立即发火。  
金泰亨向来很听他的话，也从来没拒绝过他。  
哪怕田柾国亲他，在他的被窝里抓着他的手弄出来，金泰亨也没推开过自己，哪怕一次。  
田柾国又想了想，压抑着内心的情绪。  
他站起身，眼神愠怒地瞥了一眼金泰亨，金泰亨抬头和他对峙，眼睛睁的很大，眼圈很红，仔细看还有些眼泪在里面。  
田柾国沉住气，拿起外套掏出口袋里的烟和打火机一声不吭地走了出去。

田柾国在外面抽了五根烟回来后金泰亨已经喝完了第五瓶烧酒，整个人醉熏熏的，一手的手里拿着酒瓶另一手亲密地揽着旁边社员的脖子嘻嘻哈哈。  
田柾国的耐心早就随着被他踩灭的烟头一起消失殆尽。  
他走过去，将两人分开，接着一把拉过金泰亨的手臂勾住自己的脖子将对方矫软地身子打横抱在怀里。  
他拿过椅子上的外套对吃惊张嘴地一众人还有金南俊落下一句“先走了”后便抱着醉的不省人事的金泰亨往店门口走去。  
  
02.  
金泰亨是被田柾国窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒的，他酒还没醒，神智依旧晕晕乎乎地，他趴在床上，撑开疲惫的眼皮看着坐在地上的地田柾国。  
他看到，田柾国手里正拿着一根针筒和一小瓶药剂。  
田柾国先是将针头扎进那瓶透明的玻璃药瓶里，然后抽干里面的透明液体，接着将针头拔出来将里面的空气按出来。  
田柾国见金泰亨醒了便手里拿着针筒看向对方，他拉过金泰亨白皙的手臂拍了几下，认真地寻找了一会儿肌肤底下的蓝色经脉，接着就将针头扎进了金泰亨的肌肤里。  
金泰亨趴着一动不动，看着田柾国完成所有动作。   
田柾国看着针管里的液体被全数打进了金泰亨的身体里，他的脸上浮现出了笑容。  
田柾国笑的皎洁，他牵起金泰亨的手放到脸旁爱惜般地蹭了几下，接着凑近，在对方的耳朵轻轻地说道。  
“哥，这都得怪你不听话。”  
金泰亨的人生像是在和田柾国因为一盘棋局博弈，他只要走错一步，田柾国便能轻松地喊出checkmate，然后他的棋子便会连同血骨都一并被田柾国啃噬干净。  
田柾国咂咂嘴满意地看着金泰亨那张被自己亲的红肿的嘴唇，嘴唇表皮还泛着他口水的光泽。  
“哥猜到这是什么了吧？”  
田柾国压着金泰亨，在对方的眼睛前晃了晃手里空了的针筒。  
“你……”  
金泰亨躺在田柾国的身下无法动弹，他浑身没有一点气力，只能咬牙切齿看着居高临压的田柾国。  
“是催情剂，强效的，大概能持续……嗯……”  
田柾国停顿了一下，皱着眉头想了想，黑色的眼珠在眼眶里转了几下接着对金泰亨莞尔一笑，“会持续12小时，从现在一直到第二天。”  
金泰亨的脑子像是有颗炸弹瞬间启动爆炸程序，将他的脑浆和头骨炸裂迸碎。   
“你是……畜生吗……”  
金泰亨盯着田柾国看，眼神虽然是恶狠狠地，其实仔细  
看的话，里面都是因为愤怒和害怕而溢出的泪水。  
田柾国没想过金泰亨会骂他，他愣了几秒。  
“我是不是对哥太好了？”  
田柾国深吸了一口气，接着右手用力地捏住对方的两颊，强迫金泰亨张开嘴吐出舌尖，另一只手撕扯对方身上的衣服，粗暴地扯开那几颗几个小时前他亲手扣上的衬衫纽扣。  
他低下头啃住金泰亨没有了衣物庇护的乳头，手从面部下滑掐住对方的脖子，金泰亨被他掐的有些窒息，脸色涨红，手脚在床上无力地挣扎。  
他狠下心咬破了金泰亨的乳首，感受到淡淡地血腥味在口腔里弥漫开来后田柾国才肯松开牙关。  
田柾国松开掐着金泰亨脖子的那只手，直起身看着身下因为重新呼吸到氧气后大口喘息的金泰亨，他面无表情地舔了舔残留在牙缝里的血。  
“哥难道不知道，我一直在忍耐吗？”，他掐住金泰亨一边受伤的胸部，语气冰冷地质问对方，“忍耐着不去标记你，不去拥抱你。哥到底知不知道我有多痛苦？”   
如果先前金泰亨对田柾国还是有些对峙的怒气，那么现在他是真的感到害怕了，Alpha强大的信息素迫使他向田柾国求饶。  
“我错了……我错了……小国……”  
“骗人，哥根本不知道自己错在哪里。”  
田柾国轻蔑地对金泰亨笑了一下，手探进对方的裤子里一把握住金泰亨的性器。  
“我知道，我知道。”，看着田柾国手上的动作，金泰亨慌乱地两只手抓住对方的手腕，试图阻止田柾国的手在他内裤里继续作乱，“我会听你话的……我什么都听你的，我不去社团了……也不和alpha做朋友了。”  
“小国，你不要这样。”  
听到金泰亨的求饶，田柾国停下了手里的动作，他抬起眉眼看向金泰亨，“真的都听我的吗？”  
田柾国有一双很干净的眼睛，又黑又亮，像一潭清澈见底的汪水。  
父母总是说田柾国是老天爷赐给他们的礼物，是天使降临，只有金泰亨知道田柾国的真面目：田柾国是怪物，是恶魔，是还未觉醒的撒旦之子！  
田柾国看着他笑，嘴角咧开了许久才收敛起来，他开口对金泰亨笑笑说道，“既然哥什么都听我的.....”  
“那哥给我生个孩子吧。”  
  
“哥，没关系的，我们没有血缘关系，宝宝会很健康的……”  
田柾国又粗又硬的阴茎插进他的身体里，金泰亨像是正往深渊里下坠，又像是溺水。  
“不要……不要……”。  
他仰起洁白的脖颈，双眼无神地看着天花板，指间紧紧地抓着田柾国的头发。  
田柾国趴在他身上挺动腰胯，嘴唇含着他的乳头吸吮，揉搓，舌尖一遍又一遍地舔着那一排牙印。  
金泰亨已经绝望了，腺体往外散发的苦涩乌木味无不是在向他宣告，田柾国标记他了，他彻彻底底地是田柾国的了。  
金泰亨懊悔自己所做的每一个决定。  
四个小时前他不应该激怒田柾国，五个小时前他不应该向母亲妥协。  
归根结底，他更不应该两年前默默地接受田柾国那一晚的亲吻和试探，事态发展到如今，所有的一切都是金泰亨自找的，养大田柾国这头怪物的终究是他自己。  
田柾国把金泰亨抱起来坐在腿上，肿胀的阴茎还放在里面，在对方子宫里射了一次后依旧没有一点要疲软下去的迹象。  
金泰亨被打了针，药效在田柾国用阴茎粗暴地劈开他的身体过后才缓缓开始。  
他胳膊无力地圈着田柾国的脖子，整个人的重力压在对方的身上，脑袋垂在田柾国的肩窝，耳朵里听着田柾国断断续续地动情话语。  
田柾国说爱他，很爱他，爱到要死。  
金泰亨觉得，他好像也正在爱田柾国，不是吗？  
不然他的身体为什么会觉得如此欢愉，那里为什么会一直分泌粘稠的液体，下面那张嘴也在一直紧紧地吃着田柾国，他的小腹里又为什么会如此空虚。  
他渴望自己的身体被田柾国的性器撕碎，又渴望被田柾国的精液填满。   
“小国……多一点……”  
强效催情剂使他的脑袋里变得麻木，他的大脑像是一台老式挂钟，齿轮生锈发黄，速度越转越慢，唯有小腹里的饱胀感和肉穴里敏感地快感让他觉得，他还活着。  
“哥要我用力点吗？”  
田柾国抬着金泰亨紧致圆润的屁股，掰开两瓣厚实的臀肉，粗硬的阴茎在里面缓慢地进出。  
“嗯……用力点……”  
金泰亨呜咽，一脸意乱情迷，主动亲吻了一下田柾国脖子的肌肤，恳求对方。  
听到对方主动示意，田柾国立即将手从金泰亨的臀部移开，抓住对方的两条大腿，把人再往上抬高些，然后再抓着往他的孽根上猛撞。  
“啊……”，这一下捅的深，龟头直直地插进子宫里顶着内壁，金泰亨尖叫着在田柾国的腿上坐直了身子，情不自禁地撅起屁股前胸贴着田柾国颤抖。  
“啊……不要停……小国……”  
打了催情剂的金泰亨简直比发情的母猫还要淫荡，肉穴里的蜜液像是开了闸的洪水流出来，里面敏感地要命，还紧紧地夹着田柾国，田柾国只不过轻轻动几下就金泰亨遍会舒服地筋挛。   
田柾国把他对折，将两条修长的腿放到肩膀上，掌心拖着这个姿势把人抱起来，接着将掉出来的阴茎重新插回去。  
“嗯……哥里面好热好湿……”  
田柾国一边亲金泰亨一边操他。  
金泰亨被干的说不了话，只能发出些哼哼唧唧的呻吟，两手搂着田柾国的脖子，伸出小巧的舌头乖巧地同对方接吻。  
田柾国撞金泰亨撞的狠，阴茎一下又一下地往肉穴里又捅又插，腰胯卖力地拍打金泰亨的屁股，发出黏糊糊地啪啪响声。  
金泰亨被田柾国钉在床上干了好几个小时，他们从漆黑的夜晚一直做到第二天的晨光破晓。  
金泰亨的身体被药物控制，不觉得累，田柾国也是体力充沛，越做越兴奋。  
他记不清在自己在金泰亨的体内射了几次，他只觉得不够，不够，还不够！他永不满足，想要一直做下去，想要金泰亨怀孕，想要金泰亨大着肚子，一胎接着一胎，哪里也去不了！   
他们换了很多姿势，田柾国让金泰亨坐在两腿之间，手掐着金泰亨的腰让对方前膝跪在床单上，两只手后仰支撑自己的身体，田柾国则在下面挺动腰胯，射了不知几次的阴茎依旧硬挺地插在金泰亨的肉穴里不断地挤压抽插，发出淫靡的色情水声。  
“哥，给我生个宝宝……”，田柾国拽过金泰亨的手将人拉着贴近自己，让两人黏糊地肌肤贴在一起，然后伸出舌头在对方的口腔里肆虐。  
“嗯……小国……哈……”，金泰亨快要高潮，回吻田柾国，主动地前后摇晃肉臀夹着田柾国给自己按摩，“我要给小国……给小国生宝宝……”。  
  
03.  
金泰亨再醒来时已是第二天的下午，他头痛欲裂，身体像是被人拆解过又重新组装起来，他想用手强撑上身坐起来，可是还没等他掀开点被子，后庭的撕裂感便像是黑色蚂蚁一样密密麻麻地爬满全身咬的他火辣辣地疼。  
后庭的疼痛让金泰亨紧皱眉头，他手伸到内裤里摸了一下，他以为自己后面是流血了，可是手伸进去后他发现，内裤里很干净。  
金泰亨低头看了眼自己，发现自己身上穿着干净的睡衣。  
他用手掌揉了揉突突跳的太阳穴接着咬牙忍着疼从床上坐起来，待他坐好后后庭的撕裂感和腺体的疼痛立即夹击着他的大脑，无不是在大声地喧嚣提醒他昨晚发生了什么。   
他和田柾国做爱了。  
比起用做爱这个词来形容昨晚发生的事情，强暴才最为准确。  
昨晚发生的一切像是露天电影一样在金泰亨的大脑里放映，一帧帧地画面里是他被打了催情剂后的淫荡模样，他坐在田柾国的腿上摇晃腰肢和屁股，他抓着田柾国的头发主动接吻，他搂着田柾国的脖子尖叫高潮。  
金泰亨闭上眼睛，胳膊圈紧两腿弯曲身体将头埋起来，他越去想像昨夜内心越觉得羞愤和痛苦，胃里更是突然涌起一阵恶心，一下子就窜到了喉咙，金泰亨知道自己要吐了，他立即抬起头转了下身，哇地一声吐到了地板上。  
恶心一阵又一阵在金泰亨的胃里翻滚，他吐了很久，直到胃里没有东西能再吐出来后他擦了下嘴角直起上身，他手撑在床边低头看着自己吐了一地的污秽。  
他看了地板好一会儿，眼睛像是突然想起了什么可怕的事情后大睁，他拿过放在床头的手机，双手颤抖地拨了一通电话。  
田柾国不在家。  
金泰亨今天下午三点有一门必修课，他清理干净地上的呕吐物后换了身衣服喷了半罐荷尔蒙消除剂后打算回学校。  
本来是准备坐公车的，可是在站台等了没多久他就有些撑不住，家附近的这个公交站台只有个牌子孤零零都竖在路边，旁边没座位，他最后还是打了辆车。  
只一瘸一拐地走了不到十几步金泰亨的鬓角就沾满了虚汗，好再他电话里要见的人就在学校大门外等他，他停下来喘了口气向站在不远处的人招了招手。  
接到金泰亨打来的电视时朴智旻正好在学校外面吃饭，电话那头的金泰亨声音像是吞了一斤沙子，哑的不行。  
电话那头金泰亨嗓子疼没说太多，只麻烦自己给他买药。  
“你怎么了？”  
朴智旻小跑过去紧张地看了眼嘴唇都发白的金泰亨，语气关心地问道。  
金泰亨摆手，开口问朴智旻，“药买了吗？”  
“买是买了，不过你让我买这个干嘛？”  
朴智旻将包从斜背后转到前面，拉开拉链从包里拿出印着左炔诺孕酮片的药盒递给对方。  
“带水了吗？”  
金泰亨缓缓伸出手将药盒接过来，又问。  
朴智旻把包里的水瓶拿出来扭开了瓶盖“嗯”了一声递给金泰亨，金泰亨拆了外盒扣了一片白色药片塞进嘴里喝了口朴智旻递过来的纯净水。  
“该不会？”  
朴智旻皱着眉头看了眼才九月就穿上了高领的金泰亨，他掀开对方的衣领查看，金泰亨白嫩脆弱的脖颈赫然有一排牙印，牙印周边发红，已经开始结痂。  
“这……谁干的？”  
朴智旻睁大眼睛，惊异地看向金泰亨的脸。  
金泰亨先是将剩下的一片药塞进外套口袋里，接着指尖颤抖地拉高了毛衣的领子，沉默了好一会儿才开口。  
  
“田柾国这个疯子！”  
墙面被人踢了一脚发出沉闷的声响，朴智旻双手插腰在走廊里烦躁地走来走去，“我之前就和你说过，他心理有问题！”  
金泰亨背对着冰凉地墙面看着面前走来走去的朴智旻，他觉得头很晕，胃里从醒来后就一直很难受。   
朴智旻不是没有警告过他。  
金泰亨紧抓腰腹的衣服攥在手心里，他低下头。  
事实上高中时朴智旻就察觉到了他和田柾国关系的怪异。   
朴智旻和金泰亨是高一成为同桌后开始互相认识的，朴智旻只比金泰亨大了不到三个月，两人有些相同的兴趣爱好外加同是Omega，自然关系也走得近成了死党，哪怕高三分班后两人也没断过联系，相约着考上了同一所学校不同系，金泰亨学表演朴智旻学舞蹈。  
其实一开始朴智旻并没有在意金泰亨和他弟弟田柾国扭曲的兄弟关系，毕竟一开始金泰亨并没有同他提过自己和田柾国并不是亲生兄弟，所以每天放学他陪着金泰亨去初中门口接田柾国一起回家是件极其普通且正常的事情。  
之所以朴智旻后来会感到奇怪的是，哪怕是他周末约金泰亨去网吧或者漫画屋时金泰亨的身后都会跟着田柾国，田柾国像是长在金泰亨身上的一条尾巴，走到哪跟到哪。   
朴智旻印象里初中时的田柾国像是个有自闭症的小孩，不喜欢说话，就算肯开口也只愿意同金泰亨一个人讲。  
他和金泰亨高一时田柾国初二，个子比他和金泰亨又矮了半个头，外加田柾国长得可爱，眼睛像汪泉一样干净，一张脸生的人畜无害，身子那会儿也单薄，谁看了都会觉得有这么个弟弟是件值得高兴的事情，直到后来他俩升了高三，田柾国上了高一。  
高一时田柾国像是吃了激素一样个子一下子蹿了上来很快就和他俩持平，因为经常锻炼的原因肩膀也越发宽厚起来。  
不变的是，他约金泰亨出来，田柾国依旧会跟着金泰亨一起来，而且田柾国看他的眼神也变得很诡异，像是在天上翱翔的雄鹰盯着猎物那般犀利，有时又像一条毒蛇，吐着信子虎视眈眈地看着他放在金泰亨肩膀上的手。  
朴智旻曾困惑地问过金泰亨为什么要这么任由田柾国跟着他，干涉他的自由，哪怕是哥哥和弟弟也应该有自己的私人生活，不可能一辈子都在一起。  
当时的金泰亨也是这么苍白着一张脸，勉强地对他挤了一个笑容，嘴角艰难地扬起了一会儿就迅速地放下了，金泰亨低下头哭起来，金泰亨对朴智旻说，田柾国让他做那种事。  
“被标记后的受孕率是百分百你知道吗？”  
朴智旻不再走来走去了，他停下脚步抓着金泰亨的手臂问他。  
金泰亨抬头看朴智旻的脸。  
他怎么会不清楚呢？  
看起来像是他抱着侥幸心理吃紧急避孕药，其实这更像是他的一种自暴自弃。  
胃里又泛起一阵恶心，呕吐物呼之欲出，金泰亨甩开朴智旻的手捂着嘴冲进男厕所里，双膝一跪到坐便器前他就呕地一声吐了起来。  
金泰亨不知道自己是昨晚上的烧酒喝的太多伤了胃还是恶心自己和田柾国发生了关系。  
他从醒来后就没吃过东西，昨晚的那些已经吐光了，现在能吐出来的只有胃里的透明酸水。  
“泰亨……”  
朴智旻跟在金泰亨身后进来，心疼地轻拍金泰亨的后背叫金泰亨的名字。  
“和我去见闵玧其吧，他会有办法的。”

金泰亨晚上八点才回家，进了门客厅里田柾国坐在沙发上看电视，是在等他。  
田柾国一听到门口有声音便立马站了起来，他走过去抓牢金泰亨的一条细瘦的手臂，表情严肃地问对方怎么那么晚回来。  
金泰亨看田柾国，他看田柾国的眼睛，田柾国的眼睛很亮，是撒旦塞进去的宝石，发亮。  
金泰亨收回眼低头不准备理对方，眉间闪过一丝嫌恶。  
见金泰亨一脸厌恶，田柾国心里顷刻就准备燃火，可是看对方脸色苍白便又努力将那团怒火压了下去，他关心地问，“哥，你吃过饭了没？”  
金泰亨还是不回答田柾国。  
他胃里本来就难受，朴智旻给他买了粥，他愿意喝下几口也只是为了饭后的两片胃药和那一片紧急避孕药。  
金泰亨现在看到田柾国的脸就能立刻想起对方对他做过的事情，既然他打算对田柾国硬了心肠那就不能再软下去了。  
田柾国盯金泰亨的脸，对方的脸色很不好看，九月的天气里金泰亨穿着长至下颚的衣服，脑门和鬓角的汗不知是热汗还是虚汗。  
他扯了扯金泰亨的衣领想看眼被他标记过的地方，金泰亨和他对峙不让他碰。  
田柾国知道自己昨天做的过分，但他心里半点都没觉得后悔，比起被金泰亨厌恶，给金泰亨打上自己的标记，将哥哥变为自己的所有物才是最重要的。  
金泰亨根本不想见到田柾国，要不是这里是他唯一的家，父母将他收养，养大他，他怎么样也要报答，他真是恨不得现在就远走高飞！  
他拍掉田柾国的手，径直回房间洗澡。  
金泰亨忍痛呲牙洗完了澡，用浴巾随手擦干上身的水接着包裹了一下下半身，他赤脚走到镜子前用手掌抹开些镜面上的水汽凝结物。  
没洗澡前还不难感觉到，洗完后金泰亨才发觉乳头那里昨晚上被田柾国咬破的那块的痂被热水泡地发了软，他垂头用指头轻柔地扣了几下就把那几块痂带走了，没了痂的伤口里是新生的粉肉，不出一会儿就往外渗小小的血珠。   
朴智旻骂田柾国是变态，骂田柾国心理有问题，金泰亨何尝不觉得自己心里也有问题呢。  
他明明很早以前就能阻止那颗恶魔果实的发芽的，但是他什么都没做，没反抗，是他眼睁睁地看着果实成熟长出许多黑色藤蔓，他看着藤蔓蔓延他的心房，缠着他让他不能呼吸。   
镜面的雾气卷土重来，他看不清自己脸上的表情。  
他想起下午闵玧其和他讲的话。  
闵玧其给了他一条退路，并且给他递了刀，让他砍掉那些藤蔓。  
田柾国不知道什么时候又擅自进了他的房，把浴室门敲地砰砰响，让金泰亨出来。  
金泰亨被吓了一跳，他怕被父母听见动静，赶忙套上睡衣睡裤开了门。  
田柾国看金泰亨出来了，伸手就钳住金泰亨的手腕用力地捏了捏，看金泰亨疼的皱起眉头才松开来些。  
“为什么不和我说话？”  
田柾国另一手掐着金泰亨的下颚让对方别过去的脸看向他，金泰亨洗澡洗的身上通红，眼眶里也像有了炎症一样布满血丝。   
看上去这幅画面里金泰亨面无表情，对田柾国快要发狂的态度不闻所动，其实魂魄早就对方吓得七零八散。  
田柾国讨厌金泰亨这幅冷漠又不爱他的样子，他突然想念起金泰亨昨晚被打了催情剂后发狂的浪贱模样，那样子的金泰亨让田柾国想了一下午，想的口干舌燥，想的裤裆发鼓，想的食髓知味。  
“哥，我觉得肯定是我昨晚没把你操明白”，田柾国一只手就能压制住金泰亨两只手的力气，他另一只手则捏住金泰亨的两颊让对方说不清话也合不拢嘴。  
金泰亨猛烈地摇头想甩开田柾国的手，可田柾国两个指头使了劲地捏他，他疼的眼泪掉了下来不敢再动。  
“你昨天晚上不是骂我是畜生么”，田柾国下面那只手也发狠地捏金泰亨的虎口，疼的金泰亨眼泪和口水流了好多，太阳穴突突直跳。  
金泰亨听到田柾国对他说，“那我就让你再感受一下被畜生操的感觉！”  
  
04.  
被扔到床上后金泰亨只发懵了几秒身体便被田柾国压地陷进了蓬松的被子里。  
田柾国手脚并用，两条有着结实肌肉的腿跪在金泰亨大腿内侧里将他的腿往外撑开，金泰亨合都合不上。  
金泰亨急的求饶，喉咙本来就从下午醒来后开始逐渐发炎，这时哽咽几下更是烧的他嗓子钻心眼地疼。  
“爸妈还没睡呢”，田柾国手指放进金泰亨嘴里在里面撑开让对方连求饶都没了声，“难不成哥想让爸妈进来？”  
金泰亨被他唬住，吓得连哽咽也不敢了，只是无声地打起哭嗝。  
田柾国见金泰亨不再挣扎了便上手扒掉对方的裤子，田柾国摸上金泰亨那片饱满地圆丘，在那里揉了好几下，他想金泰亨想了一下午，想的发狂，没给对方扩张就急躁地解开裤子将粗硬的性器就插了进去。  
金泰亨闷哼一声仰起脖子。   
上帝在创造Omega时将他们设定为Alpha的所有物，让他们能承受强势Alpha的肆虐和征服。  
喘息呻吟，下面流水不是金泰亨的本意，那是Omega对自己Alpha的承服。  
是Alpha信息素在Omega的身体里作祟。   
“昨天干那么长时间怎么现在还能吃我吃这么紧”，田柾国往深了里捅金泰亨，整根阴茎只留了两颗发红的囊袋在外面，“嗯？你说呢，哥。”  
金泰亨捂自己的嘴，田柾国发狠地操金泰亨，撞金泰亨，金泰亨哼哼唧唧地推搡，指甲挠田柾国的后背，Omega的这些动作在已经发狂的Alpha眼里意为娇嗔，田柾国又狠狠操了几十下，心里腹诽他的Omega口是心非，明明下面湿的像开闸。   
金泰亨被干的昏昏沉沉。  
田柾国在他身体里泄了后终于肯停了下来。  
田柾国手撑两边看金泰亨，眼睛想把对方盯穿，田柾国想给金泰亨念咒语，让金泰亨能爱上自己的咒语。  
他俯下身亲金泰亨脸上风干的泪，从眼皮亲到脸颊，接着想亲金泰亨的嘴。  
金泰亨扭开脸不让田柾国亲。  
田柾国愣了一下，捏过金泰亨的脸让金泰亨看自己，田柾国看到金泰亨的嘴唇一张一合，他听到金泰亨说，“田柾国……我讨厌你……”  
田柾国瞠目看着身下的金泰亨，金泰亨脸上的表情很冷漠，和他对视，眸子里一点光都没有。  
“那你就讨厌吧”，他从金泰亨的两腿间抽身，站起来穿好裤子，走前拉过被子遮住金泰亨那具被他粗暴蹂躏过后的斑驳肉体，留了一句，“以后说不定还会恨我”。  
田柾国回自己房间关上门，站了许久，接着转身一拳砸在了墙面上。  
金泰亨从没对他说过难听话，哪怕是他以前对金泰亨做那么龌龊的事情，金泰亨也只是像只惊弓的雏鸟，眼睛被泪浸地湿漉漉，手上惊慌地推他，嘴唇发抖地对他说小国，不要这样。  
金泰亨说讨厌他，吐字如钉，钉钉扎他肉上。  
既然已经被讨厌了那他要让金泰亨更讨厌他，他要金泰亨恨他，最好能恨进骨子里！  
田柾国嗤笑地想，这也算是能入了金泰亨的骨髓。  
金泰亨蜷缩在床好久才起来，前夜刚被田柾国侵犯过，旧痂还未掉落新伤口又裂开来，他一瘸一拐地起身去浴室又冲了一个澡回床。  
他睁着眼睛躺在床上不敢睡，他恨自己，进门前好不容易积赞的和田柾国对峙的勇气，几下就被对方掐灭了。  
房门锁上了可他还是怕田柾国突然又发疯闯进来。  
漆黑的房间里床头手机亮起，金泰亨拿过来点开，是闵玧其发来的短信，短短几字，问他，想好了没？  
金泰亨紧紧地握着手机，慢刀斩不断乱麻，那黑色藤蔓已经快将他吃光剔骨，他思虑许久打了几个字过去。  
闵玧其回复得很快，似乎是守着等他回复。  
「我知道了，会给你安排的。」  
「早点睡。」  
金泰亨按灭手机收到胸前，另一手往下摸到自己的肚子，他紧紧地咬着下唇，把手攥成拳头狠狠地捶了肚子好几下，力道很重，捶完后他又开始哭，呜咽地抱住自己的身体圈成一团，抽抽泣泣地哭了许久后终于沉沉地睡了过去。  
被田柾国连着侵犯了两次，第二天金泰亨发起了烧。  
田柾国早起上学前敲了金泰亨房门几下，金泰亨被吵醒。  
他烧的昏昏沉沉地，即没有力气去开门也不想去开门，田柾国给他发短信，说买了粥叫他记得去学校前吃，他没回关了机就丢到一边。  
金泰亨又睡过去，一觉睡到中午烧不见退，退烧药他没力气起来吃，到了下午脑子开始烧的厉害，他开始断断续续地做梦。  
他梦到了小时候一年夏天里发生过的事情，场景是他和田柾国的爷爷爷奶奶家。  
爷爷奶奶住在乡下，家门外有一条不宽的小河，河水很清澈，泛着碧绿的光，金泰亨走在河边要去采野花，身后牵着小小个头的田柾国。  
田柾国那时才4岁，脸蛋白白净净像是去了壳的鸡蛋，会说话了，喜欢跟在金泰亨身后咿咿呀呀地喊哥哥，哥哥。  
金泰亨一路走一路采，蹲下抬头又突然看到前面有几株蒲公英，他欣喜万分下甩了田柾国的手就冲过去，还没等他跪到地上吹起蒲公英身后响起了“扑通”一声落水的声音，他急忙转过身去看，田柾国掉进了河里。

再醒来时已是黄昏，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到田柾国坐在床边手里拿着毛巾在给他擦脖子上出的汗。  
他感到脑袋没那么重了，额头也是冰冰凉的，伸手一摸，贴了一片退烧贴。  
“你怎么进来的？”  
金泰亨看到田柾国第一眼就质问对方。  
金泰亨一天没喝水，嘴唇两片肉粘在一起，开口说话时他都能听到自己嘴唇撕拉开裂的声音。  
听到金泰亨问，田柾国给对方擦汗的手只是顿了一下，接着又默默地继续擦了几下，没回答。  
他有金泰亨房间钥匙，很早之前配的。  
“你别碰我……”  
发着烧，浑身都没力气，金泰亨恼怒的语气在田柾国耳朵里听进去像是小狗在呜咽。  
不让他碰他非要碰！  
“别动！”，金泰亨在床上挣扎，扭着眉毛推田柾国，田柾国沉声钳制住对方细瘦的腕子箍在手掌里。  
金泰亨倔起来，红红地眼睛瞪田柾国，拿软绵无力地脚踢田柾国，田柾国用手臂圈金泰亨的腿拿身体压金泰亨。  
金泰亨在怀里窸窸窣窣地动了好久，发着烧不知道哪里来的力气，真这么讨厌他不让他碰，田柾国皱起眉头迫不得已散发了些乌木味道信息素，终于，怀里的人停了下来。  
“张嘴。”  
一点点地信息素不足以让Omega发情，但也足够让Omega失了力泄了气，摊成一滩水，听话，服从地躺在Alpha的怀里。  
田柾国把退烧药放到金泰亨的两片嘴唇前，金泰亨张开嘴含住，舌头将胶囊带进去，田柾国拿起桌上放温的水仰起喝了一口接着捏过金泰亨的下巴低头将口腔里的水灌进了对方的嘴里，金泰亨咕噜咕噜喉结上下跳动将药吞进了胃里。  
本就被田柾国的信息素吓得腿软，不敢动弹，吃完退烧药后金泰亨更是无力，困意也渐渐袭来。  
金泰亨乖巧的像是刚出生的小虎，田柾国把他抱在怀里，让对方枕着自己的胸膛。  
金泰亨的眼皮越来越重快要入睡，田柾国低头看，他看到金泰亨的嘴唇一开一合，在嘟嘟囔囔着什么。  
田柾国凑近耳朵去听，听到金泰亨问他，“小国，你为什么不告诉爷爷是我不小心把你甩进河里的……”  
金泰亨吃过药直接昏睡了一整晚，第二天自然也退了烧，醒来正好早上八点多一些，田柾国昨天照顾了他一晚上，此时人已不在，一大早到点上学去了。  
金泰亨掀开被子站起身，算不上精神抖擞，好歹也能行走自如了，他换了身衣服就去了学校。  
大学课程都是半天同一门课连着上三节，金泰亨赶到阶梯教室时正好碰上第一堂课下课中间休息，他看了眼诺大熙攘的教室，瞧见朴智旻坐在最后一排低着头手里拿着手机，他走过去放下书包坐到旁边。  
朴智旻正专注地给谁发信息，被旁边放包的动静吓得打了个激灵手里差点没抓稳，他转头看，看到是金泰亨后又赶忙抓住对方两条手臂，急忙问对方，“昨天一整天都找不到你，给你打电话你怎么都不接啊？”  
听对方问，金泰亨才想起来他手机关机了一整天，“关机了”，他把手机从外套里拿出来开机，没一会儿就叮叮叮地跳出好几条消息和未接电话，有田柾国的也有朴智旻的，还有社团的。  
朴智旻目不转睛地盯着金泰亨的脸看，金泰亨的脸色虽然没有他前天看到的那么苍白了，可是依旧没什么气色，“怎么了，你回家后田柾国是不是又对你做什么了？”  
对于田柾国这三个字，金泰亨都快有了应激反应，他抿着嘴唇内心踌躇了一会儿，没告诉朴智旻前天晚上的事情。  
见金泰亨摇头说没事，朴智旻还是有些不放心，他拿起手机把里面的聊天对话给金泰亨看，“玧其哥待会儿来接我们去看房子。”  
金泰亨看了眼屏幕，没说什么只是点了点头。  
“泰亨，我是你朋友。”  
朴智旻叹了口气扳正金泰亨的肩膀，直视对方的眼睛，“所以，有什么事你千万别瞒着我。”  
金泰亨怔了怔，明白了对方话里的意思，他开口，“嗯，我知道。”  
两人还没聊上一会儿，上课铃响了，金泰亨把朴智旻的手机推回去，说，“先上课吧。”  
闵玧其是朴智旻的男朋友，两人目前在交往。  
闵玧其年纪比朴智旻和金泰亨要大上半轮，早已在社会上工作多年，至于两人怎么会在一起的，朴智旻没提过，金泰亨也没问，他只从朴智旻口中得知对方开间独立工作室，貌似从事音乐相关的工作，每年赚的钱不少。  
朴智旻那天带着金泰亨找到闵玧其，把金泰亨和田柾国的事情从头到尾讲给了闵玧其，讲完后让闵玧其给金泰亨想想办法，帮个忙。  
两人下了课就往校门口走，路上遇到金南俊，金南俊问金泰亨怎么好几天没来社团，金泰亨歉意万分，音乐剧还没几天就要在校内公演了，可是他连着三天没去排练，他和田柾国的事情又不能同对方讲，只好找了点能说的回答对方。  
金泰亨回答对方自己这几天身体不适，感冒今天刚好，抱歉自己没及时联系社团，还说明天一定会准时参加音乐剧的排练，听闻金泰亨身体抱恙，金南俊也就没再多问，只是嘱咐对方多注意身体后便走了。  
闵玧其开一辆越野车，停在校外等他们两人，上了车，金泰亨先打招呼。  
闵玧其向来在外沉默，寡言少语，加上金泰亨又心情不佳，朴智旻坐副驾驶，闵玧其给他扣上安全带后本想开口聊几句，后视镜里又看到金泰亨侧脸看着外面一副闷闷不乐的神情，最后也只好沉默了一路。   
车开了不到二十分钟大路右拐进了某小区，闵玧其将车倒停进花坛边物业人员用白色油漆划的停车区域里，三人下车，金泰亨和朴智旻跟在熟门熟路的闵玧其身后进了一栋楼，这所小区有好多些年了，一进铁门迎面扑来一股子泥泞的湿气味，灰色的墙面也张贴着各色的小广告和小孩子的涂鸦。  
老小区没有电梯，台阶窄且高，夜间走路不注意可能会摔跤，闵玧其走到五楼拐弯进了楼道停在第二家门口，金泰亨跟在后面定睛看了看周遭，发现楼道里也很狭窄，一层左右共六户人家。  
“我以前上大学时租的这里，当时房租也不贵，一个月加上水电也才一千五，后来住的有了感情，毕业后就把这间单独买下来了”，闵玧其开门进去，“虽然是老小区，但是离大学近，在这附近住的也都是S大的学生”。  
一开门屋子的结构就入眼，和外面的情况一个样，又小又挤，客厅只能放下一张沙发，玄关进去左手边就是做饭的地方。  
闵玧其踱步往里走，推开卧室的门，朴智旻跟在后头探进半个身子好奇地往里看，看完一眼惊异地说，“这也太小了吧。”  
卧室里光一张单人床就占了三分之一的空间，再加上贴墙的衣柜，整个房间多站两个人都放不下脚。  
“一个人住还是可以的，那边是浴室，还有个小阳台，衣服被子什么的可以拿去那里晒”，闵玧其站在卧室门口对两人指了指身后的浴室和阳台。  
朴智旻眉毛拧作一团，眉眼间有些嫌弃这糟糕的坏境又担心金泰亨一个人住这里，嘴角下垂了问金泰亨，“真要住这里？”  
金泰亨点点头，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我和玧其哥单独聊几句。”  
朴智旻听到，点点头走去了阳台留下金泰亨和闵玧其两人。  
“多谢玧其哥的帮忙”，金泰亨先是开口感谢对方，“房租我会每个月按时付给你的”。  
“你是智旻的好朋友，有困难的地方我一定会帮你，你刚搬出来房租不用急着给我……”，金泰亨的情况闵玧其从朴智旻的口中都了解清楚了，“其实你也不用付我房租，小旻也不肯我收……”  
“我有在书店打工，手头有积蓄，更何况我不想欠人情。”  
见金泰亨一直低着头，闵玧其关心地拍了拍对方的肩膀说，“你先在这里住着，其他别担心，那件事我也已经联系了在医院的朋友，会尽快给你安排的。”  
金泰亨抬起头，自怜般地扯了扯一日都未向上扬过的嘴角，点头以示感谢。  
闵玧其冲对方笑笑说不客气，说完便走到阳台将朴智旻牵出来，对两人说道，“先去吃饭吧。”   
临走离开这里前，金泰亨走到楼下抬眼望了望这栋高楼，阳光刺的他睁不开眼，可是他却莫名地觉得有些激动，他想着，这惶惶不安的日子是不是可以结束了。  
三人中午随便找了家餐厅吃了顿饭，吃完后朴智旻问金泰亨要不要和他们多玩一会儿，金泰亨摆摆手说不打扰他们约会，让闵玧其随便给他送到地铁口便分开了。  
金泰亨一回家就躲房间里收拾行李，他把行李箱从床底拿出来，这行李箱是他初二参加夏令营时家里给买的，深绿色，田柾国有个和他一样的，是紫色的。  
行李箱表面积了一层灰，金泰亨拿了块抹布把上面的灰擦干净接着打开来开始往里塞衣服。  
他一收拾就收拾了一下午，期间父母也相继回来了，待到黄昏晚霞，门外开始有做饭的声音。  
等到天色渐暗，房间黑的需要开灯后他总算是收拾完了。  
他打算带过去的东西不算特别多，一个行李箱和三四个纸箱，纸箱里装着多是课本，还有桌子上的几样摆件、仙人球、床头的娃娃等等，在该带的不该带的这件事上浪费了大半时间，因为他不想让父母还有田柾国看出来，他这一搬可能就再也不会回来住。  
田柾国不住宿，一放学就回家，进门先同正在厨房里忙活地田母打招呼。  
“妈，哥哥回来了没？”  
田柾国拿起一块切好的黄瓜放进嘴里，一边嚼一边问对方。  
“一直待在房间里不知道在干什么”，田母将四双筷子递给田柾国，让对方放到餐桌上，接着说，“洗洗手，喊你哥出来吃饭吧。”  
田柾国听话地拿着筷子从厨房出来放到桌上，接着往里屋走先是敲了敲田父的门提醒对方吃饭最后才拐弯去敲最里间金泰亨的门。   
金泰亨收拾完东西后累的不行，脖子上田柾国咬过的伤口痕迹太明显，他这几天都得穿着高领的衣服，这会儿热的满头是汗，后背也汗涔涔地。  
田柾国敲他门，喊他吃饭，他回了句知道了后急忙将纸箱往角落里推了推，接着先竖起耳朵听门外还有没有动静，等到他以为田柾国走了后才敢打开门。  
结果一开门田柾国没走，站在门口抱臂等他出来。  
金泰亨心虚地立马带上房门，深怕田柾国发现那堆行李后当即发疯。  
“烧退了么”，田柾国见金泰亨一出来就伸手摸上对方的额头，用手心探探温度。  
金泰亨反感地打掉对方的手，特别小声自觉恶狠狠地骂了一句，“滚”。  
田柾国被金泰亨骂这次居然没生气，只是笑了一下接着就把对方箍进怀里，把人强行撞到墙上胸膛贴着胸膛，抓着对方的下巴就亲上去。  
金泰亨左右摇头紧闭双唇抵抗对方的强吻，田柾国吃不到金泰亨的舌头便又掐着对方的脸颊让对方撅圆了嘴自动打开口腔，见对方舌尖被捏着跳了出来后便立马钻进去含着吸吮，吮着对方的舌头眼睛都迷离起来，一副食髓知味的模样，像是犯了毒瘾。  
金泰亨被亲地发出哼哼唧唧地声音，两条手臂不仅被对方箍着还抓牢着，想反抗都不行，这时田父的书房有靠近的脚步声，金泰亨怕被田父撞见，急地瞠目看田柾国，田柾国睁着眼睛看他，也不打算松开他反而更用力吻他，一直到门打开田父从里面出来后田柾国才抽身。  
田父一转头就看到两个儿子站在角落里，大儿子弯着腰双手捂着脸，肩膀一颤一颤地，以为小的那个又在欺负大的，便厉色地开口道，“小国，不要老是仗着自己是Alpha欺负哥哥”。  
田柾国乐呵呵地拉起弯腰的金泰亨，回对方，“我和哥哥闹着玩呢，哥，你说是吧？”  
金泰亨站起来看了眼田父，点了点头，嗯了一声。  
见两人真的没事，田父便让两人快去吃饭。  
其实金泰亨一直有挑食的习惯，在食堂吃饭时也会特地关照阿姨面条不要放香葱香菜，素菜不要豆腐不要番茄，荤菜不吃鱼。  
可是在家不同，田母烧什么他吃什么，桌上一条红烧鲫鱼，凉拌黄瓜和豆腐上面撒满了葱花，汤是番茄鸡蛋汤，还有一盘牛油鸡翅。  
都是田柾国平时爱吃的。  
金泰亨挖了勺炖蛋放碗里搅拌均匀后低头吃起来，他一声不吭地吃听田柾国和父母聊天。  
吃到一半田母夹了块鸡翅放进田柾国的碗里，让对方多吃点，临近期中考试多补补身体。  
金泰亨耳朵里听着低头默默地吃着碗里的，突然碗里被放了块红油油地鸡翅，他抬起头看着田柾国。  
“给哥哥吃吧，我都吃了好几个了“，田柾国看着他笑了笑，“哥哥昨天发烧了，刚好。”  
听到田柾国提，田父田母才知道金泰亨生病。  
“好了没？”，田母转头问坐在旁边的金泰亨。  
金泰亨愣了一下接着才点点头，回答已经好了。  
“多吃点吧，Omega就是比较身娇体弱，动不动生病。”  
说完，田母夹了块豆腐放进金泰亨的碗里。  
金泰亨看着碗里的豆腐，过了半响才吃进嘴里，吃完后开口，“爸，妈，我明天搬出去住。”  
金泰亨刚说完，桌上都没了动静。  
金泰亨低垂着眼睛不敢和对面的田柾国对视。  
“怎么突然要搬出去住？”，田父放下筷子问金泰亨。  
“家里离大学太远，来回折腾要好几个小时，不如搬到附近去住”，金泰亨一边说一边将掉在桌子上的饭粒捡进碗里，余光撇到田柾国将筷子捏的发白的拳头，心里压制住狂跳的心脏，接着说，“人家上大学一般都住宿，就我还老住家里说出去都不好意思，而且，早晚要独立的嘛。”  
金泰亨抬起头看了眼田柾国，田柾国的脸色乌黑，盯着他，他只看田柾国一眼，便立即将目光转向田父。  
田父也看他，半响后同意了，说，“那行吧，一个人在外注意安全”，最后嘱咐一句，“需要什么了就说，没事也回来住住”。  
金泰亨勉强微笑点头，说知道了。   
饭后金泰亨和田母一起收拾了碗筷，田柾国陪着田父在客厅看了一会儿新闻。  
洗完碗后金泰亨就一溜烟回了房间，关上门后又不放心便把行李箱和纸箱叠在一起抵在门口，堆好后才去洗澡上床。  
躺到床上后又睡不着，内心胆怯和激动混合，他害怕田柾国晚上闯进来又兴奋马上就要离田柾国远远地，乱七八糟地心思搅地他没有睡意，前半夜睁着眼睛战战兢兢，后半夜终于困意来袭，昏昏沉沉地要睡过去。  
他又做梦，梦到上次发烧时未做完的梦。  
他梦到，5岁的田柾国被他一甩甩进河里，小小的身体在河里扑腾，嘴巴一张一合地喊他哥哥，救我，一下子吃了好几口水。  
金泰亨被吓地愣在原地几秒后才想起救人，他像只无头苍蝇一样在原地打转想找跟棍子把田柾国拉上来，可是找了好久也没找到，河里的田柾国扑腾的水花也越来越小。  
金泰亨急地在原地哭，不知道该怎么办时路过了一个老爷爷，老爷爷看到河里的田柾国后便立即跳进了河里把人救了上来。  
最后金泰亨一边哭一边紧紧地牵着田柾国的手领着全身湿漉漉地田柾国回爷爷奶奶家。  
奶奶一看到田柾国全身湿透了就惊呼问发生了什么，金泰亨支支吾吾地什么都不敢说，怕爷爷奶奶知道了是他不小心让田柾国掉进了河里，那样爷爷奶奶肯定会不喜欢他了，他还怕田柾国告状，可是田柾国什么都没说，只是看着他，眼睛亮晶晶地冲他笑。  
  
05.  
金泰亨凌晨三点多才睡过去，一觉睡到中午终于醒了。  
昨晚睡的太晚醒来后头疼，眼睛像黏了胶水一样粘在一起，他撕了半天才撕开，一睁眼又看到房间门口堆着的纸箱子才想起今天约了朴智旻给他搬行李。  
今天是周五，父母上班田柾国上学，家里就他一个，他在床上坐起来擦掉鼻子上热出的细汗，接着一边揉眼睛一边给朴智旻打电话，让对方现在过来，打完电话后去刷牙洗脸换了衣服。  
朴智旻和闵玧其帮他把行李搬到老小区的房子里，又留下来帮他打扫屋子，一晃眼就到了傍晚，金泰亨为表感谢请两人在老小区对面的大排档吃烤串，金泰亨和朴智旻要了一瓶烧酒一起喝，闵玧其开车不喝酒点了十几串羊肉串默默地吃。  
三人边吃边聊天，一顿吃完将近晚上八点，闵玧其架着脸喝的通红的朴智旻要上车，朴智旻喝醉了抱着金泰亨眼泪汪汪地不肯撒手，嘴上还嘟囔着让金泰亨别害怕，田柾国要是再欺负金泰亨，他就打死田柾国。  
金泰亨一边笑一边好好好地哄，最后闵玧其也跟着哄了好几句，朴智旻才不闹了听话地上车离开。  
金泰亨本来就不能喝酒，一瓶烧酒他就喝了一杯，不过也有点小醉，目送两人离开后他就结账揣着新家的钥匙准备回小区。  
老小区治安不好，门口的保安室几乎是摆设，栏杆就那么长久地开放没看降下来过，随便进随便出，夜里也只有个老大爷坐在里面打盹儿，手边放着茶杯，电视机里还放着狗血的伦理剧。  
九月过的剩了底，夜里温度也跟着变得凉快，金泰亨脚步像是踩在云里，一步一晃地走在路灯昏暗的小区内。  
他今天刚搬进来还不太熟悉整个小区的路线和环境，而且他还有点路痴，一进小区大门就拐错了方向，绕了好几圈才找到自己住的那栋。  
小区里大多是老人，老人睡的早，七八点早就上床熄了灯，除了老人外住在这里的就是和金泰亨一样的大学生，这会儿正是夜生活，年轻人自然不会回来，所以小区现在特别安静。  
金泰亨站在铁门前从外套里拿出钥匙插进去，老铁门从小区建成就在这里几十年，钥匙孔里早就生了绣，他钥匙插进去拧了半天都没开。  
金泰亨喝了酒眼睛迷，拧着钥匙又觉得背后凉飕飕的，从进小区开始他就老觉得身后有人跟着他，他沉了沉气转过身去看。  
他看到，花坛边的路灯下好像真站着一个人，黑漆漆的像是路灯的瘦长影子，这个路灯又太破滋滋啦啦地跳了几下，一会儿亮一会儿黑，搞的他看不太清那个人究竟什么模样。  
金泰亨喝了酒也不觉出怕，只想看仔细点，他揉了揉眼睛，揉完再睁眼定睛一看，那里什么都没有，只有一阵风卷起的白色垃圾袋。  
这时铁门的锁咔嗒一声终于开了，他打开门进去又关上，扶着老旧楼梯的扶手一步一步往上蹬。  
一进门金泰亨就先洗澡，洗完澡脑子也清醒了不少，从卫生间出来后就坐在沙发上擦头发。  
他拿出手机看到金南俊几个小时前发的短信，这才突然想起来，昨天答应了金南俊要去参加排练，忙了一天居然把这件事给忘了。  
他赶忙打了电话过去，忙音过了好久对方才接通，不过听声音不是金南俊。  
“喂，泰亨这么晚有什么事吗？”  
“硕珍哥”，金泰亨以为一开口少不了金南俊的责备，结果没想到是金硕珍接的电话，“南俊哥睡了吗？”  
“嗯，睡着了。”  
金硕珍声音放的很低。  
“就是我今天又忘了去剧团排练……”，金泰亨将毛巾勒着脖子拉了拉，不好意思地说道。  
电话那头金硕珍笑了一下，“怪不得南俊今天回来一副不开心的样子，我哄了好久，这会儿腰还疼呢。”  
金硕珍说腰疼，金泰亨一下子就听懂了什么意思，舔了舔嘴唇跟着笑了一下，“真对起哥。”  
“没事，明天别再忘了就成”，金硕珍安慰对方，挂断电话前又嘱咐了一句，“晚上别忘了上班。”  
金泰亨嗯嗯了几声挂掉电话，呼了口气后继续擦头发。  
擦着擦着又发现角落里有一个纸箱还没整理，他走过去蹲下来，打开纸箱。  
纸箱里是一些琐碎的小玩意儿，郁金香外型的笔筒，彩色的小夹子，几只黑色水笔，眼镜盒还有一个雪花球。  
他愣了愣将雪花球拿起来，雪花球里是一只白色的兔子，兔子边上有一个香芋紫的房子，地上还有一根很大的胡萝卜。  
这是田柾国生日前金泰亨准备送给对方的礼物，是他的手工作品，他没送出去，一是他连着金南俊的生日礼物一起做的雪花球，他怕田柾国知道了后和他滞气，他便没送，最后拿着两个月的打工钱给田柾国买了双球鞋。  
田柾国欺负金泰亨的那晚上曾质问过对方，为什么从来不送他亲手做的礼物，可是金泰亨哪年没送过田柾国最好的礼物，过年的压岁钱一年到头舍不得用攒着到九月给田柾国买礼物，可是田柾国却这么对他这个哥哥。  
金泰亨晃了晃手里的雪花球，银色的闪粉顿时在玻璃球里飞扬，他面无表情地盯着看了好久直到雪花沉底后他才站起来走到厨房，把雪花球丢进垃圾桶里。  
金泰亨搬出去好几天，不用面对田柾国，他觉得日子过的很平静很安生，每天学校、书店和小区三点一线。  
刚搬出来的第二天他给父母打了个电话报备，过后家里就没再联系过他，只有田柾国会给他电话，每天打好几个，他有时候正好看到便会接起来了了说几句应付对方。  
他其实想每通都不接，可是他又害怕完全不理田柾国，田柾国会跑到学校来找他，不过这几天田柾国很安分，知道了他在哪里在做什么和谁在一起后就挂了，也没用咄咄逼人的语气质问他。  
也许是高三学业加重了，让对方不再有那么多无处撒野的精力放在他身上了，金泰亨庆幸地这么想。

今天是社团音乐剧在校内公演的日子，离开演还不到两个小时，来看表演的学生陆续进场，空旷的大学礼堂也慢慢地被人头填满。  
金泰亨坐在椅子上对着一块很大的化妆镜戴一顶齐刘海的短发，戴好后又给自己涂口红和眼影。  
社团这次筹备的音乐剧是根据美国百老汇音乐剧改编的，他饰演的角色是一个对自己性别有认知障碍的男性，喜欢打扮成女生并且内心认为自己是女性，身边的朋友也称呼这个角色为Miss。  
望眼整个社团，男生里金泰亨是长得最好看的，假发一戴大家都起哄说活脱脱一个清纯女大学生，而且这个角色也是这部音乐剧里最具有挑战性的，他当初都没考虑点头就同意了。  
这个角色不仅要穿裙子，还要穿着高跟鞋跳舞，他没少跳，高跟鞋穿的脚上磨了好几个水泡，破了又好好了又破，最后硬生生磨出厚厚地茧子来。  
金泰亨之前同田柾国讲过这部音乐剧，田柾国听完后去找了原版来看，晚上看到一半又抱着笔记本电脑跑进他房间问他，剧里他饰演的角色有一场吻戏，让他不要演。  
金泰亨内心腹诽，反正演出那天田柾国也不能来看便点点头敷衍他，说不会和别人亲嘴的。  
田柾国不信，后来好几天放学来社团盯他，搞得社团其他成员满腹牢骚，因为他们想和金泰亨说几话都会被田柾国的眼神狠狠剜几刀。  
金泰亨无法，最好只好同金南俊商量，把吻戏改成了拥抱。  
演出最后很顺利的结束，掌声不断，唯有一点让观众遗憾的是金泰亨角色的那段吻戏被改成了拥抱。  
演出结束后金泰亨就换下演出服卸完妆赶去书店上晚班。   
一到店里他快步进了工作人员休息室，打完卡后先把书包放进柜子里接着拿下衣架上挂着的黑色围裙在腰间系好。  
刚对着贴墙的镜子整理完仪表金硕珍推门进来了。  
“你骑自行车怎么比我来的还快？”  
金硕珍一个小时前也在礼堂，看完演出后金南俊才开车把他送到店里。  
“我演出一结束就来了，我一个钟点工和硕珍哥这样的值班经理当然不一样了”，金泰亨对金硕珍咧嘴露出两排牙齿，笑嘻嘻地又说，“万一迟到了经理扣我工资怎么办？”  
“贫嘴。”  
金硕珍弹了弹金泰亨的额头，让对方快点去岗位，金泰亨点点头出去了。  
书店里做的事情很杂，仓库搬书整理分类引导客人收银每个员工都要会，拿Omega当Alpha使，Alpha当狗用。  
不过收银这种轻松的活一般都是女生在做，金泰亨虽然身为Omega，但是在外也没人愿意挣着去做苦差事，所以他大多干的都是搬书的重活。  
他这几天不用再穿高领的衣服，可是脖子上的棕色痕迹还是很明显，他最近都戴丝巾遮挡。  
已到十月，书店不开空调，仓库自然更加闷热，他搬上搬下热的出了一身汗，脖子上的汗将丝巾打湿，湿了的布料又摩挲地他发痒。  
他放下手里的工作挠了没几下，围裙口袋里的手机响了，他拿出来一看，显示医院打来的急救电话，金泰亨赶忙接起来。  
“您好，我这里是市一院急诊科，请问您是田柾国的家属吗？”  
从医院打来得电话那头听到田柾国的名字，金泰亨心里咯噔了一下，张张嘴了好几下才问对方，“他怎么了？”  
“是这样，他发生了交通事故，现在在急诊，手机通讯记录第一个是您的号码，备注的哥哥，所以就打给您了，请问您方便过来一趟吗？”  
田柾国出事了。  
金泰亨咬紧下唇，手里握着手机听着那头的话，他心脏突突地狂跳，一股凉意从脊梁涌上头颅不一会儿又变成了热流，他觉得浑身好烫，好热，像被火烤。  
电话那头的医护人员见金泰亨迟迟不回答，又呼叫了好几声，“先生？先生您还在听吗？”  
金泰亨握紧手机，抓地手心出汗，深呼吸了好几下才开口。  
“我不是他哥哥，您联系他父母吧。”

金泰亨将新到的一批书整理到书架上后，店外响起了一声闷雷。  
金泰亨抬头看了眼天，正乌云密布着，不出一会儿肯定要下雨，他想了想，还好自己昨天看了天气预报车里备了雨批。  
金硕珍看了眼店内，此时店内没什么客人，他又转眼看到金泰亨站在落地窗前看着天正在发呆，便喊了一下金泰亨让他先去吃晚饭。   
金泰亨一般晚饭都去书店对面的便利店里解决，偶尔吃便当更多的是一个饭团或者是三明治了了解决。  
自从接完那通医院打来的电话后他就心神不宁，搬书时还不小心砸到了自己的脚，现在大脚趾还在隐隐发疼。  
他买了一瓶芬达和鸡蛋三明治，让便利店店员加热后就坐在店里一边发呆一边吃，吃完后又回书店继续工作。   
那声闷雷响过没多久就开始下起雨，雨势也越下越大。  
金硕珍拿了个水桶放到门口，让客人进来后把伞放进去。  
书店一般到了晚上就没什么客人，外加下雨，现在店里只有金泰亨和金硕珍在，上中班的员工到点下班了，距离晚班下班还有三个小时。  
估计这种天气也不会再来客人，金硕珍便开始盘点，盘完后看雨势小了便让金泰亨先回去。  
“南俊哥有说什么时候到吗？”  
金泰亨拿起自行车后座夹着的雨披，一边穿一边问站在门口准备锁门的金硕珍。  
“在路上了，你快回去吧”，金硕珍把U型锁挂在门把上，关门前又提醒金泰亨，“路上小心。”  
金泰亨穿好雨披和金硕珍说了句再见后就骑车离开了。   
书店离小区也特别近，骑车只要十分钟，可是现在下雨，又刮风，他回小区的方向又正好迎风，脸上不一会儿就被老天爷浇湿了，就连纤长地睫毛上都挂上了水珠。  
本来只要十分钟的路程多花了五分钟才到，金泰亨进了楼先是把自行车锁进楼道里，接着脱下雨披甩了甩铺在了车把上，最后上楼。   
他一进门就把书包甩到地上，接着一步一步走到沙发边扑通一声趴到沙发上。  
他今天一天累的不行，趴在沙发上闭着眼睛休息，没一会儿又睁开了眼睛，眼睛盯着一个角落里看。  
角落里是他之前准备扔掉的雪花球，那天晚上他把雪花球扔进了垃圾桶，第二天还怕自己后悔便把垃圾袋扔到了楼下垃圾箱里，可是等他上楼关上门没多久就又踩着拖鞋蹬蹬蹬地跑回去把雪花球从垃圾箱里捡了回来。   
他直起身子坐在沙发上看着那个雪花球里的兔子发了好一会儿地呆，黑暗里他手抓着沙发的料子越抓越紧，过了一会儿又神经质地扇了自己一巴掌，然后站起来拿上钥匙出了门。  
  
06.  
今天雨很邪乎，一会儿大一会儿小，现在更是下的疯狂，地面积了一层水，金泰亨穿着雨披，一边哭一边骑，车轮一圈一圈滚过地面带起水花打湿他的鞋子和裤腿。  
雨声肆虐，砸在他身上，振聋发聩，狂风四起，更是将他的身形和尊严一并吹的支离破碎。   
赶到市一院时已是深夜，急诊科虽然灯火通明但是却很冷清，只有值班的护士坐在前台。  
雨披早就没了遮挡的作用，金泰亨身上湿了大半，他甩甩滴水的头发脚踩被雨水灌湿的鞋子走到值班前台，问今天送来了的叫田柾国的住在哪个病房。  
住院部的走廊极其安静，偶有咳嗽声响起。  
金泰亨走到田柾国住的病房外，在门口踌躇了好久，指甲盖都快掀开了刚想拉开门进去，却听到身后有人叫他。  
“泰亨哥。”  
金泰亨放下那只手慢慢地转过身，他看到田柾国穿着病号服，头裹着纱布，一手拄着吊瓶架，正一步一步向他走来，直走到他面前才停下来。  
“你怎么……”  
金泰亨看着田柾国，正犹豫开口想说些说什么，还没说话就一下子被田柾国一手圈进了怀里。  
“哥，你来看我”，田柾国脸贴在他耳朵边笑了笑，厮磨了一会儿又说，“我很高兴”。.  
病房早就熄了灯，一间四个病床只住进两人，另一个早就入睡。  
田柾国躺回床上，金泰亨给对方盖好被子接着坐到床边的椅子上垂头，两人相继无言，窗外刮风下雨，枝叶飒飒打在窗户上，诡异的影子被外面的光印到瓷砖上。  
“伤的严重吗？”  
金泰亨低头盯着田柾国贴着医用胶带扎过针头的手背，开口问道。  
“你抬头看看我，不就知道我伤的重不重了么”，田柾国漫不在意自己伤的重不重，他好几天没看到金泰亨，蚂蚁噬心，现在只想多看几眼金泰亨的脸和眼睛。  
“怎么回事？”  
田柾国让他看，金泰亨只好抬起头，小心睥睨对方一眼头上的纱布。  
“着急，闯了个红灯。”  
田柾国语气不咸不淡，说的像是骑自行车栽了个道一样。  
“着急？”，金泰亨疑惑。  
“我下午只请到两节课的时间”，田柾国目光紧紧地盯着金泰亨，深怕错过一眼，接着说，“你那个音乐剧不是今天演出么”。  
金泰亨怔了怔，内心恻隐，田柾国居然是为了看他演出才出的事故。  
金泰亨表面镇定，内心却如擂鼓宣扬，他一瞬间怕极了，这次只是因为想看他的演出路上受伤，那下一次呢，田柾国会不会因为他做傻事。  
田柾国见对方不说话了，明白金泰亨这是知晓了是因为他才导致自己间接受伤，心里肯定愧疚极了，虽然田柾国不是故意受伤，但是这次也算是攻到对方的心房，他内心大笑，嘴上却关心，一改往日张牙舞爪地态度，问，“演出，顺利吗？”  
金泰亨回过神，愣愣地点了点头，“挺好的”，回答完对方的问题后又捡起话匣，“爸妈来过了吧？”  
田柾国嗯嗯两声，“给我办完住院手续后我就让他们回去了。”  
“要住几天院？”  
“没说，让我先留院观察。”  
又无话可说，病房恢复平静。  
金泰亨低头看了眼自己湿了的裤管和帆布鞋，鞋子里他没穿袜子，双脚沾了雨水，现在冰冰凉，既然田柾国没事，他想回去了。  
“那你睡吧，我走了。”  
金泰亨说完站起来，转身想走。  
见金泰亨要离开，田柾国立马挺身一把拉住金泰亨的手腕，又放低以前咄咄逼人的态度，声音很轻地对金泰亨道起了歉，“哥，我错了。”  
金泰亨愣住。  
“对不起……之所以对你做那种事，是因为我不知道怎么样才能让你知道，我对你的爱和你对我的爱，是不同的……”，田柾国手心往下滑牵住金泰亨冰凉的手，继续小声地说，“哥，我喜欢你……你不要讨厌我，好不好？”  
田柾国不仅提起那晚，还不知羞耻地又对他示爱，金泰亨像是被踩了尾巴的猫，想要发怒。  
田柾国是不是在提醒他，他们发生过背德的关系，早已经不是哥哥和弟弟那么简单了。  
他转身看田柾国，田柾国也看他，眼睛里湿哒哒地，像是外面的雨水又像是爷爷奶奶家那条田柾国掉进去过的小河，闪着波光粼粼。   
金泰亨不敢再看，怕自己又犯傻又心软，狠狠地甩掉了田柾国的手，匆匆忙忙地往外走，都走到病房外了又折回来，留了一句，“下个星期还有一场，等你伤好了，过来看吧。”  
金泰亨身心俱疲，乘电梯下楼，电梯到达一层开门，门外站着一人，穿着一身白褂，手里握着一杯咖啡。  
两人互相对视，都愣了一下。  
“泰亨？”  
门外的人先打招呼，“你怎么来医院了？”  
“号锡哥。”  
郑号锡刚陪着带他的师兄查完房，下楼买了杯咖啡，没想到会碰到从住院部下来的金泰亨。  
他和金泰亨只见过一次，那次是闵玧其陪着金泰亨来的。  
金泰亨走出去，撒谎，“朋友住院，过来看看，哥是在值班吗？”  
郑号锡点点头，点完头又打量金泰亨，发现金泰亨脸色不太好，嘴唇没什么血色，白色的休闲裤都是湿的，接着又想起上次闵玧其带人过来是询问那种事情的，便将白褂脱了罩在对方两肩。  
“正好有事情和你说，省的你跑一趟了”，郑号锡按了电梯楼层，扶着金泰亨的肩膀又进去，“是关于你腺体摘除手术的。”  
  
金泰亨从医院回到老小区已是早上，天微微亮，小区内的路灯到点熄灭了，他把自行车锁好上楼进门，累的衣服都不想换脸也不想洗，拖着脚步进了卧室后就直条条地扑到床上。  
明明身体历经一夜雨水已经疲惫不堪，可是他却一点睡意都没有，就这么闭起眼睛趴着，一动不动。   
房间里很安静，平开窗外天越来越亮，晨曦从东面照射开来，早起的鸟儿也开始叽叽喳喳。  
金泰亨有心事，耳朵也敏感，脑海里开始回响郑号锡几个小时前同他谈过的话，他觉得烦拉过薄被盖住脑袋憋着，憋了一会儿又掀开来，蹭地从床上起来手勾过桌子上的本子和一只黑色水笔，拿到手里后他重新趴回床上，摊开本子开始写字，写了一串数字后开始心算，算完后脚一蹬泄气地脸一趴，趴到光滑地纸张上。  
“光摘除手术就要五万，加上人工腺体和后期治疗，打十份工都来不及。”  
金泰亨自言自语，嘟嘟囔囔完后又狠狠地揉搓自己的头发，把头发挠成了鸟窝。  
“怎么办……”，金泰亨手往下面伸，摸到自己平坦的肚子，咕哝道，“你是不是已经在里面了……”  
  


07.  
“只能先引产？”  
朴智旻将刚送来的外卖盒从塑料袋里拿出来，听金泰亨说完话后惊异地睁大眼睛，手里的动作都停了一停。  
金泰亨将袋子里的两双一次性筷子收起来几步走到厨房放进水池下面的抽屉里，接着又拿了两双平时吃饭的筷子走回来，将一双递给朴智旻，朴智旻皱着眉头接过来。  
金泰亨坐回地板上盘起腿，打开餐盒开始吃，他最近很容易肚子饿。  
“虽然被标记后的受孕率是百分之百，可是……如果我在还不清楚肚子里是否有宝宝的情况下盲目地做腺体摘除手术……”，金泰亨吃完一口忧心地抿了抿沾着油光的嘴唇，接着说，“宝宝在没有Alpha爸爸信息素的情况下会直接死在里面……号锡哥说，那样对我身体不好，可能会导致我以后没办法生育……”  
朴智旻手里捧着一碗艳红的炒年糕，两只耳朵听着金泰亨说话，好一顿消化后才问对方，“那现在是只能等你有了孩子之后流掉才能再做腺体摘除手术喽？”  
金泰亨嗯嗯两声回答对方，接着放下饭盒喝了口味道很淡的豆芽汤。  
朴智旻听完顿时没了胃口，手里拿着筷子搓了搓黏糊糊的年糕，夹了一条放进金泰亨的碗里接着叹了口气。  
金泰亨眼一撇，看朴智旻一副比自己还心烦的样子，让旁人看还以为和自己弟弟纠缠不清是朴智旻呢。  
金泰亨夹了块酱香翅中塞进朴智旻嘴里，朴智旻哼哼两声直接用手拿着啃起来，啃到一半后又抬头看金泰亨，一脸认真地说道。  
“泰亨，反正我还是那句话，有事情别瞒我，有困难了就找我！”  
金泰亨听完心里涌起一股暖流，朴智旻的话比外面的阳光还让他觉得温暖，他笑笑说，“知道啦，你老说，我耳朵都要起茧子了。”  
“起茧子也要听……”，朴智旻掐了一把金泰亨脸颊的肉，“钱我有，需要了就和我说，不行我问闵玧其要！”  
金泰亨看对方，忍着没哭，只是冲对方笑点点头，这时放沙发垫上的手机突然响了起来，他伸长手钩过来一看，是家里打过来的，他接起。  
  
田柾国躺在病床上，护士刚给他拔完针，不能上学，他无所事事地玩着手机。  
班级群里的同学在早上得知田柾国出了交通事故后就一直在发消息，关心他有没有事，伤的重不重，更有和他关系好的还连发了好几个大哭的表情，直到早自习开始才消停。  
他回复了几条，接着就按灭了屏幕干条条躺床上，眼睛看着外面的天，心里想着金泰亨。  
几声蹬蹬蹬的高跟鞋声从远渐近，田柾国转过头看到田母推开病房的门，手里拎着保温桶走了进来，他立即换上笑脸，喊了一声妈。  
“有没有哪里不舒服啊？”  
田母昨天知道自己宝贝儿子出事就立马丢了工作从单位赶了过来，到急诊后又看到儿子坐在床上缝针心疼地直掉眼泪，晚上也睡的不安稳第二天起了个大早熬了粥送过来。  
田柾国“还好”已到嘴边，心里琢磨了一下，又话锋一转，“就是头上的伤口有点疼。”  
听到儿子说伤口疼，田母心就疼地揪起，关心地问，“那妈妈不去公司，陪你一天好不好？”  
田柾国摇摇头说，“不要了，公司那么多事耽误你工作就不好了……”  
“可是你这样，妈妈担心你。”  
田母一脸紧张地看着儿子，眉毛都快拧断了。  
“那要不然你不放心，就让哥哥来照顾我吧，周末哥哥不上课的”，田柾国笑笑说，“而且我好久没看到哥哥了。”  
田柾国其实没伤多重，右侧开来的小轿车只撞了他不到半截的车屁股，连安全气囊都没弹出来，只是因为惯性的原因他头猛地磕撞到了车窗上流了好多血，缝了几针。  
他是Alpha，平时又健身，自然更伤不到哪里去，只是装作娇气，不然也骗不到田母让金泰亨来照顾他。  
“我不能去，我中午要去书店兼职。”  
金泰亨右手拿着手机，左手握着筷子竖叉在饭盒里，听到通话那头田母让他今天去医院照顾田柾国，他立马就拒绝了。  
“你弟弟重要，还是兼职重要！”  
那头的田母听到金泰亨的不情愿，语气愠怒。  
金泰亨咬紧下唇不敢再吱声，田母见他不出声也不回复，立即呵斥道，“金泰亨，他是你弟弟，你是他哥哥！”  
金泰亨心凉透了，他觉得冷，觉得心寒，他很想质问电话那头的田母，那妈你知道弟弟对我这个哥哥做了什么吗？  
  
朴智旻开闵玧其的越野车送金泰亨到了医院门口，金泰亨昨晚一宿未眠，熬到早上打算冲个澡休息一会儿中午再去书店上班，结果朴智旻一大清早拎了大包小包的东西来找他。  
两人本想吃完外卖朴智旻再送金泰亨去书店，然后朴智旻自己再去教育中心给小朋友上课，结果外卖吃到一半金泰亨接到了田母的电话，一通电话打完搞的两人都再没胃口。  
朴智旻将车熄火停在市一院停车场，提醒金泰亨一句医院到了。  
金泰亨坐在副驾驶发了好一会儿地呆后才点点头，准备开门下车，车门开到一半朴智旻又拉住金泰亨的手臂，金泰亨转头看朴智旻，用唇语问对方怎么了？  
“我和你一起上去吧？”朴智旻提议道。  
金泰亨听完摇摇头，先是轻轻拍了一下朴智旻的那只手接着掌心抓着对方的手背放回去，打开车门下了车，关上车门前回答，“不用，你去忙吧。”  
“可是，他再对你做什么怎么办？”  
朴智旻心急，安全带都勒不住他，半个身子都差点探出车身外。  
“医院那么多人呢……他能干嘛呀？”  
金泰亨笑笑，接着说道，“我们首席，不是还要去上课么，别让小朋友们等急了。”  
金泰亨说完带上门对车里的朴智旻摆摆手，接着转身装作步履轻松地踏上了医院的台阶。  
金泰亨步子虽然放的慢，但是拖拖拉拉地还是站到了昨晚那间多人病房外头，他在门口杵了好一会儿才肯拉开门进去。  
结果一进门，昨晚只有两人的病房里头今天已经住满了，并且昨晚田柾国睡过的那张床上换了个老人。  
金泰亨冒失进去有些尴尬，以为是自己走错了病房打扰到别人，便立马不好意思地道了歉后退到门外，他关好门睁大眼睛好生看了看病房外的住院卡片，上面虽然没写田柾国的名字，可是，昨晚田柾国住的是这个病房没错啊？  
正当他疑惑时，一名小护士正好推着车过来，金泰亨立马问小护士，昨晚住这里的学生去哪里了？  
小护士想了想，“是那个长得很好看的吗？”  
金泰亨点点头，小护士立马问答他，“楼上单间病房有空位了，他妈妈一大早来了就给他换上去了。”  
金泰亨听完谢谢对方后就往楼上走去。   
出了电梯后是一条长长的走廊，单间病房的楼道很长，即安静又敞亮。  
金泰亨寻着一间一间墙上的卡片，好不容易才找到田柾国住的那间，他推开门，里面的人听到动静都看向立在门口的他。  
“妈。”  
金泰亨进来先和坐在里面的田母打了声招呼。  
田母看到金泰亨来了只是撇了一眼，点了点头，算是回应，拎过放在床头柜上的包后又对田柾国关照道，“那妈妈先回去了，有事情打电话”，田柾国听到后很乖地点头。  
田母笑笑起身，走到金泰亨的面前打量了几眼示意金泰亨跟她出来一下，金泰亨手攥着裤边跟在田母的身后走了出去。  
“都是因为要去看你那个什么音乐剧，小国才发生车祸，让你来照顾一天你还别扭。”  
田母单手拎包交叉抱胸，站在门外指责金泰亨。  
金泰亨低头不发一语，放在裤腿两边的手握成了拳头，身体和抿紧的双唇都有些微微发抖。  
田母见金泰亨不开口说话，便看了几眼金泰亨，看到对方衬衫里瘦削的身形和薄弱的两个肩头，心里有了那么一丝地过意不去，只好开口关心地问一句，“一个人在外面住还习惯吧？”  
金泰亨以为自己听错了，田母很少关心他，他立马抬起头微微笑着点点头回答，“挺好的”，看着田母的眼睛都泛起了水旺旺地光。  
被金泰亨直直的眼神盯着有些肉麻和不自然，田母别过头，敷衍一句，“一个人住，注意安全。”  
说完后又从钱里拿出几张钞票塞给金泰亨，嘱咐道，“晚上小国饿了买点他喜欢吃的”，说罢便又踩着高跟鞋转身离开了。  
金泰亨回到病房，先是把钱放到床头柜上，接着拿起果篮里的苹果坐在椅子上开始低头削起来，全程没和田柾国交流，哪怕一个眼神也没有。  
田柾国看着金泰亨，对方看上去没什么精神，气色也不好，没修建的刘海遮住了点眼睛，眼下一圈青色，他伸出一只手指戳了戳对方的手背，语气黏糊地叫了一句，“哥，为什么不理我……”  
金泰亨听到后停下了手里削苹果的动作，他稳住自己想要爆发的情绪，吐了口气后抬头和田柾国对视，说，“我今天是向书店请了假过来的……”  
田柾国没听懂金泰亨这话是什么意思，又柔声唤了金泰亨一声，“哥……”  
金泰亨将削净皮的苹果和水果刀放到床头柜上接着站起身，他强行抑制住内心的怒火，语气无奈地问田柾国，“小国……你告诉我，到底要怎么做你才能放过我……”  
田柾国仰头看着金泰亨，上手抓紧金泰亨垂着的一条手臂，无辜地问对方，“泰亨哥，你还在为那晚上的事生气吗？”  
田柾国没有明说，金泰亨心里清如明镜。  
他不再压抑情绪，甩开田柾国的手，怒不可遏地朝田柾国低吼道，“田柾国，你以为强暴是什么无关紧要的小事么！”  
吼完后又像被人撷取了全身力气一样，摇摇晃晃险些没站稳，眼眶发了红，落下眼泪来。  
“对不起哥……”  
田柾国还在扮无辜委屈，抿嘴伸手想将金泰亨揽进怀里。  
“你不必在我面前装可怜，我已经不会再吃你那套了。”  
金泰亨迅速逃开，田柾国的手停在半空中，他还不死心，“可是你还是来看我了，你心里是有我的。”  
“你少自作多情了！”  
金泰亨在心里暗骂田柾国不要脸，转身要走。  
田柾国见对方要离开，便不再伪装羔羊，立马恢复了往日如狼般的粗暴强硬，他站来扼住金泰亨的手腕，将人一把甩回来，再用上全身力气将金泰亨箍进怀里，接着扣住对方的后脑勺，嘴唇似暴雨般吻住金泰亨，粗鲁地亲吻撕咬对方的嘴唇，舌头伸进对方的口腔里夺取，吻到金泰亨呜咽流泪，捶打他的肩膀，一直吻一直吮吸，直到对方憋红了脸快要窒息后才肯放开。  
金泰亨被放开后终于呼吸到了氧气，他捂着胸口好一阵才缓过来，他觉得愤怒，窘迫，狠狠地甩了田柾国一巴掌后抬腿跑出了病房。  
安静地病房里只留下田柾国一人瘫坐在床上，摸着火辣辣的一边脸。  
金泰亨箭步冲下楼，跑到了一楼后不知道该去哪，又无助地几步坐到了大厅靠墙的凳子上，就那么直条条地坐了一个下午不带动，大厅里来来往往人很多，看病的探病的络绎不绝，他像丢了魂一样全然听不到吵闹，直到一通电话响声这才把他招回来。  
听到通话那头的朴智旻说要来医院接他，金泰亨才发现天快黑了，脚底的瓷砖也被落日余晖染成了金色，他盯着外面的夕阳看了半晌后对电话那头的朴智旻有气无力地嗯了一声，朴智旻听出他的怪，便立刻挂了电话收拾好包匆匆忙忙地从教育中心离开。  
金泰亨把手机揣回裤兜里，站起身几步走出医院，过了二十分钟后手里又拎着饭店里的打包袋折返回来。  
再从电梯出来站在单人病房的走廊时外面天已经黑的彻底，走廊开了灯，一条长道被照的通亮，金泰亨走到田柾国住的病房外站了一会儿，也踌躇了一会儿，手心抓着门把犹豫不决，最后还是拉开门走了进去。  
田柾国在睡觉，侧躺在床上，枕头掉在地上，两手卷着白色的被褥抱在怀里，睡的很深。  
金泰悄声走过去将打包袋放到床头柜上，然后弯腰把掉在地上的枕头捡起来放到椅子上。  
金泰亨转身想走，又听到田柾国在呓语，他停下来低头看着床上的田柾国，田柾国的嘴唇被他咬破了皮，渗出的血珠已经结成一小块血痂，他看到田柾国的嘴唇动了几下，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“哥哥……不要讨厌我……”  
  
08.  
朴智旻目视金泰亨的瘦削身形从灯火通明的医院大门出来，几步走下台阶又混入黑夜，再上到车里坐上副驾驶。  
金泰亨一上车就眼神躲闪地对朴智旻说了一句，走吧，朴智旻疑惑地看着对方，金泰亨说完话又立马扭头看窗外，他伸手把金泰亨的脸捏着转回来，看到金泰亨肿胀的嘴唇和裂口的唇珠后立马腾地要开门下车，一副凶悍地要冲进医院爆揍田柾国一顿的架势。  
“我没事！”  
金泰亨拉住朴智旻，喊道。  
“什么没事？”朴智旻拇指用力地按了一下金泰亨的唇珠，金泰亨吃痛地嘶了一声，表情扭曲，“都这样了，你还替他说什么话呢？”  
“我没有替他说话……”  
金泰亨一手痛苦地捂着隐隐发疼的嘴唇坐回位子上，另一手还抓着朴智旻的胳膊不放，“智旻，送我回去吧……我好累……”  
朴智旻咬唇看着金泰亨身体疲惫神色倦怠的样子，只觉得心口即发酸又无奈，他两手握着方向盘冷静了许久才开车载着金泰亨离开市一院。  
把金泰亨送回老小区后朴智旻不肯走，执意留下来陪金泰亨一晚。  
金泰亨把上午没吃完的饭热了热，热完后两人就坐在地板上吃，吃完饭后洗澡。  
金泰亨给朴智旻拿了套自己的睡衣睡裤，朴智旻洗完后坐在客厅里一边吹头发一边给闵玧其报备今天晚上不去他家里，车明天开回去。  
金泰亨洗完澡出来又把两人的衣服丢进洗衣机里，等甩干后凉到阳台的架子上，忙完一通晚上九点多才背对背地和朴智旻躺到床上。  
夜已深，万籁俱寂，偶有从外面回来的邻居吵吵闹闹地发出声响，两人背对着躺在床上都没说话，朴智旻闭着眼睛想睡觉，金泰亨则睁着眼睛看着窗外的黑夜发呆，等眼睛发酸了才眨眨，开口出声，“智旻，你说我换了新的腺体，要什么味道的呢？”  
朴智旻闷闷地嗯了一声，窸窸窣窣地动了动，回答金泰亨，“可乐。”  
金泰亨听到后噗嗤笑了一声，笑完会又在心里琢磨，咕哝道，“可乐味的信息素，那我可能会爱上自己。”说完更觉得好笑。  
朴智旻今天也工作了一天，有些累了，他翻了个身拍拍金泰亨的手臂，柔声细语道，“睡吧……都会好的……”  
田柾国本来是为了让金泰亨来照顾他，他才在医院多待了一天，结果昨天闹的不欢而散他便没有心思再待，拆完线后立马出了院。  
高三课业繁重，他才住了两天院星期一回到教室后课桌上就堆了一叠各科的考试卷。  
他花了上午的课间休息时间就把那一堆试卷做完了，做完后又去找班里的学习课代表对答案，把做错的修修改改完后到了午饭时间。  
几个和他关系好的同学喊他一起去食堂，田柾国坐在桌子上摆摆手，等教室里人走光了，他从书包里拿出手机揣在校服兜里跑下楼躲到教学楼的监控死角，接着蹲在地上给金泰亨打电话，前面几通他还能听到拨号的声音，后面就只有机械的女声，重复提醒他金泰亨关了机。  
他把手机放回校服口袋里，接着颓废地贴墙坐到了地上，他手肘垫着膝盖捊了几把头发，揉的凌乱后抬起头仰颈盯着对面的墙看。  
墙上写满了乱七八糟的字，有脏话，也有情侣的名字用爱心圈在里面。这个角落没有装监控，长年有不良的学生来这里抽烟，早恋的情侣来这里做亲密的事。  
他闭上眼，回想起两年前在这里无意间撞见金泰亨的那一幕，又回忆那幕里金泰亨迷离的眼神和羞红的脸，后背贴着墙白又细的手紧紧地抓着布料，嘴唇微微张开喘息，脸上一副羞臊又愉悦的表情。  
他睁开眼停止回忆，站起身，走到对面，攥紧拳头狠狠地砸在了墙上。  
  
工作日的商场很清闲，亮堂的楼层只有几个顾客从各门店里进进出出。  
周一金泰亨和金硕珍都是早班，到点下班后才下午一点多，金硕珍问金泰亨下班有什么打算，金泰亨说朋友过几天生日准备去附近的商场买份礼物。  
正巧金南俊今天去影视公司递送新创作的剧本没时间来接金硕珍，金硕珍想天还早便提议和金泰亨一起去逛逛。  
两人在商场里走走逛逛了好长时间，金泰亨没买到心仪的礼物反观金硕珍手里却拎了几个购物袋，全是买给金南俊的衣服。  
金泰亨和金硕珍并肩从一家咖啡店里走出来，各自手里都握着杯饮料。金泰亨嘴唇含着吸管嘬了一口杯里的红梅黑加仑，酸酸的下了胃里顿时让他倍感沁心，他之前一段时间肚子老觉得饿，怎么吃都吃不饱结果这两天又变得没什么胃口了，总喜欢吃酸的食物，就连吃饭都得配合嚼几片酸爽的大根才吃的下去。  
兜里的手机震个不停，金泰亨拿出来看了眼就迅速按灭，几次反复，金硕珍撇一眼金泰亨，疑问，“不接吗？”  
金泰亨笑笑摇头，接着把手机长按关机放回了兜里，回道，“骚扰电话。”  
金硕珍将信将疑，也没多问。  
两人又逛了一会儿拐进了一家知名的珠宝首饰店内，店内装潢简洁却不失典雅，两排瓦数足的白炽灯从天花板射下，把玻璃柜里的钻石照的璀璨闪烁。金泰亨低头走走看看，被一条镀金白色的星座手链吸引住，金泰亨示意店员把那条手链拿出来，手链的主体链很细附带一条尾链，中间勾着一个天秤座形状的吊坠，设计的简洁又大方，金泰亨想，这条送给朴智旻做脚链，光脚戴着跳现代舞肯定很好看，他毫不犹豫地就买了下来。  
出了商场天黑了，金硕珍打了辆出租车，金泰亨说走几步路去坐地铁，两人就此分开各回各家。  
金泰亨两手揣在衣服兜里，手腕晃着给朴智旻的礼物一步一悠从地铁口出来往小区方向走，路径几家油烟味呛鼻的大排档时心里犯恶心，有点想吐，他人还没到家，只好强忍，脚步放快没走几步又停在了一家药店门口，他杵在店门口心里打鼓，揣口袋里的手快把衣服内衬给揪烂了，踌躇许久最后还是走了进去，几分钟后又神色慌张从药店里出来。  
保安亭里值班的大爷沏了壶茶正悠闲自得地躺在躺椅上看电视，今晚不看家庭伦理剧了改看都市情缘，金泰亨口袋里揣着刚刚药店里买的长方形纸盒神色犹如藏匿炸弹的恐怖分子，他平时回来都会和大爷打个招呼，今天不敢了，进了大门就径直往里走，心里恨不得把整个小区路灯全给都炸了，这样他就可以融入于黑夜里论谁都看不出来他此时“做贼心虚”的样子。  
他走到单元楼下，看到一个身穿校服的男生埋首坐在铁门外的台阶上。  
田柾国为什么在这里？  
金泰亨一眼就认出了坐在那的男生是田柾国，他疑惑可是却不想知道答案，他轻声走过去当作没看见，胆战心惊地拿钥匙开门，结果手一抖钥匙掉到地上，啪嗒一声吵醒了睡着的田柾国。  
田柾国迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，抬头看到金泰亨站在边上咻地一下站起身，他放学后就来这里守着，坐了好几个小时起来两腿发软，麻的他呲牙咧嘴，可是手上却紧紧拽着金泰亨的手臂不放，轻声细语地喊了对方一声，泰亨哥，问对方怎么都不接他电话。  
金泰亨不看对方，冷言冷语，“你怎么知道我住这里？”  
听到金泰亨问，田柾国拽着对方的手为之一愣，他难得结巴，“我，我打听的。”其实不是，是他一早前跟踪金泰亨搬家那天知道的。  
金泰亨肯定不信他，质疑，“从谁那打听的？”  
田柾国不回，心不甘情不愿的收回手挠了挠发痒的鬓角，先是从书包里拿出蛋糕店里买的草莓盒子递给对方，接着转移话题，“我惦记你，给你买了蛋糕，你怎么都不问问我什么时候出的院？”  
金泰亨心里怔了一下，面上不动，一脸冷漠的看着田柾国，田柾国上前一步把金泰亨的手从口袋里拽出来接着把装草莓盒子的袋子塞到金泰亨手里，又说，“拿着。”  
金泰亨兜里还装着刚刚药店买的验孕试纸，田柾国刚拽他手时差点把盒子带出来，他心里咯噔一下直发怵，怕对方看出异样只好顺势拿过草莓盒子，打发田柾国快点离开，“这么晚了，早点回去吧。”  
说完就弯腰把地上的钥匙捡起来，开了铁门的锁进去关好接着迅速抬腿跑上去，他跑的急，踩的台阶发出蹬蹬响声，他隐隐约约地听到田柾国喊他，说星期五去学校看他演出。  
田柾国看着金泰亨的身影似逃般跑走，他两手抠着书包肩带后退几步，抬头等看到五楼有亮光了才转身离开。  
金泰亨气喘吁吁地进门，脱了鞋进屋把草莓盒子丢到沙发上接着坐在旁边休息，等气息平稳了后才拿过袋子把草莓盒子拿出来，草莓盒子第一层铺了满满地红色果肉，第二层是鲜奶油，第三层是蛋胚然后是一层布丁最后一层还是奶油。  
金泰亨看着嘴馋，也顾不上这是讨他厌的田柾国买的，拆出勺子挖了一口就放进嘴里。  
他最喜欢吃这个了！以前心情不好时一次能吃上两个，可是今天这一口下去他却泛起了恶心，胃里有股酸液往上冲，他赶忙丢了蛋糕捂着嘴踉踉跄跄地跑进洗手间里手扒着坐便器呕吐。  
他吐了好久，连下午喝的黑加仑都吐出来了，吐完后往后一仰一屁股坐在了冰凉的瓷砖上，他觉得害怕，手颤抖地伸进口袋把那盒验孕试纸拿出来，表情痛苦地盯着盒子上的字看，心脏嘭嘭直跳，胃里难受的还想吐。  
两分钟后金泰亨拿着得出结果的试纸，再一次跌坐在了冰冷地瓷砖上。

09.  
今天是社团音乐剧的最后一场，虽然不是首场了但是礼堂里依旧座无虚席，全剧演到四分之一时轮到金泰亨登场，他化着浓妆，身穿一件红艳的连衣裙，脚踩一双高跟鞋，一出场便立即收获大片欢呼和掌声。  
他一早就发现田柾国坐在中间的位子上，目不转睛地盯着他的每个动作看，走路，跳舞，抬腿，飞吻，唱歌，一瞥一眼，整个礼堂的目光都看着他，可是他却觉得只有那双眼睛是火热的，他像是被架在火上烤，烧心灼肺地烫。  
整部音乐剧到了最经典的一段，也就是金泰亨那场吻戏被改为拥抱的段落，台上热闹的氛围已经停下只剩浪漫欢快的音乐，金泰亨和对戏的社员手牵手站在桌子上，按照流程社员这时应该拥抱金泰亨，可是金泰亨却突然摁住对方的手，接着捧住对方的脸，凑近嘴唇亲了上去，眼前这一幕让礼堂瞬间爆发了叫好的拍手声和响亮的口哨声。  
金泰亨仍亲着对方的唇，睁开些眼睛，用眼角的余光看向田柾国。  
田柾国坐在位子上被眼前这一幕气的要发疯，他咬牙切齿，眼神恶狠狠地盯着金泰亨看，渐渐的，金泰亨的身影隐匿于下一幕转场的黑暗里。接下来的剧情田柾国都再无心情去看，他眼睛虽直愣愣地目视前方可思绪却回荡到了两年前。  
最后一堂课的下课铃一响起，田柾国就迫不及待地背上早就整理好的书包拔腿冲出了教室，接着跑出高一这栋楼，跑到对面的高二高三教学楼，步调欢快地连跨两层台阶，穿过露天走廊气喘吁吁地站在金泰亨所在的高三一班门外。  
他往里张望，教室里学生已经散光，只有两个值日生在扫地擦黑板，田柾国走进去问正在擦黑板的学姐金泰亨去哪了，学姐笑笑，捂着嘴和他说，你去学校那个没有监控得角落找找去。  
然后他就撞到了让他到如今回想起来都痛苦不堪的一幕，角落里他看到金泰亨和一个Alpha学长抱在一起，两人的信息素在空气里碰撞冲击着田柾国的鼻腔。  
学长一手垫着金泰亨的后脑勺，俯首于金泰亨洁白无瑕的脖颈处用嘴唇亲啄，另一手手心包裹着金泰亨的手背抓住放在穿着校裤的两腿之间上下抚摸。金泰亨被对方的信息素挑逗地红了眼睛，脸上臊地发红快要滴下血来，这是金泰亨第一次和Alpha接吻，很兴奋也很紧张，他微张着嘴唇喘息，小声呻吟，当他眼神迷离精神快要出走时却突然看到了不远处，站在那里看着他一脸震惊无措的田柾国。  
金泰亨被弟弟撞见，觉得羞臊和窘迫，他急忙推开学长跑到田柾国面前，声如细蚊，小心翼翼地说，“小国，我们回家吧。”  
两人一路沉默地回到家，直到躺在床上田柾国还没从那一幕的冲击里反应过来，他睁着眼睛发癔症，他想象着，如果自己是那个高大的学长该多好，这样他就可以压着哥哥，看哥哥因为他的抚摸变得慌乱娇羞，红了眼睛张着殷红的嘴唇在他耳边呻吟，可是他不知道自己为什么会想对哥哥做那种事情。  
窗外闪过一道闪电，接着轰隆响起了一声雷，不一会儿豆大的雨点就噼里啪啦地砸到玻璃上，田柾国翻了个身看着窗外，看着雨点一下一下得用力砸过来，看着狂风呼啸是要把这扇窗吹的支离破碎的架势。  
田柾国突然就想明白了，“腾”地一下从床上站起来。  
他喜欢自己的哥哥！他喜欢金泰亨！所以才会想和金泰亨接吻，想和金泰亨有肌肤之亲，他抱起枕头走到金泰亨的房间，对金泰亨撒娇，说雷声好响，他好害怕。  
金泰亨还在羞愧于下午让田柾国撞见那一幕，便让田柾国上了床钻进被窝里，也就是这无意的决定彻底改变了他和田柾国的关系，田柾国掉进了深渊，抓着金泰亨的脚踝不放，要将他一并拉进地狱里沉沦。  
雨夜里劈过一道闪电短暂地照亮两人的脸，金泰亨像是被抽了筋骨动弹不得，田柾国亲着金泰亨的嘴唇一下一下地轻轻摩挲，伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔金泰亨的齿贝，田柾国没有满足，他握着金泰亨的手往下面放，鼻尖贴近金泰亨，睁着一双黑又亮的眼睛喘着粗气说，“哥，你帮帮我，我就不告诉爸妈今天看到的事情。”  
  
将近三个小时的剧目终于落幕，随着舞台幕布的落下观众们也起身散场，很快偌大的礼堂就只剩下零零散散的几个人。  
虽然演出已经结束，但后台依旧热闹非凡，金泰亨坐在化妆镜前脱下尖窄的高跟鞋伸直了脚趾头放松，刚拽掉假发金南俊和几个社员就吵吵闹闹的推门而入，“泰亨，你刚吓死我了！”和金泰亨对戏的社员好像现在还没从金泰亨主动亲吻他的那一幕里缓过神来，进门时脸上还带着红晕，不知道是还羞涩于那一幕还是激动于演出圆满结束。  
金泰亨不好意思地朝对方抿嘴笑笑。  
“怎么又突然改回吻戏了？”金南俊几步坐到金泰亨旁边的椅子上，单手撑在桌子上侧身，看着金泰亨好奇地问。  
金泰亨伸手拿起面前桌上的卸妆棉，一手用卸妆水浸湿柔软的棉花，一边回答，“嗯……就是觉得还是和原版的一样比较好。”接着他将卸妆棉敷在眼睛上，继续说，“反正是最后一场了。”  
金泰亨闭眼敷着卸妆棉，看不清脸上的表情，语气也是不咸不淡，金南俊点点头，夸赞金泰亨，“改的挺好，观众反应很强烈。”  
金泰亨听到后笑了笑拿下晕染上眼影的卸妆棉丢到桌子上，接着小心撕扯眼皮上的假睫毛。  
金南俊见金泰亨忙着卸妆，又想到演出结束还有很多后续工作要处理，便起身离开，走到门口时突然想起什么，提醒金泰亨，“外面有人找你。”  
听到有人找他，金泰亨第一个想到的是田柾国，可是金南俊不可能不认识田柾国，他坐在位子上犹豫了一会儿，起身穿了双拖鞋，身上的红色连衣裙还没来得及换下只好套一件长风衣走出去。  
后台走廊比较暗，金泰亨站在休息室门口左右张望，看到一个高大的男人背对着站在安全通道附近，他踱步走过去，对着男人的背影问道，“请问，是您找我吗？”男人听到声音，转过了身。  
  
10.  
下课铃声一响起教室便立即炸开了锅，学生们一边整理书包一边七嘴八舌地讨论放学后要去哪，有的要去补习班有的则是回家前先去操场踢场球。  
金泰亨坐在位子上不紧不慢地收拾课桌，他不着急走，因为他答应了田柾国放学后陪对方去学校外面的小卖铺，小卖铺的老板最近在外面摆了个扭蛋机，扭蛋里是随机的零食，老板很精明，把学生们爱吃的几样都放在了里面，田柾国很喜欢吃的一款小零嘴现在只有靠玩扭蛋才能吃到。  
他把今天要带回家的试卷一一对折，夹进课本里，指尖翻开课本，发现里面夹了张纸条，上面写着，泰亨，我有话和你讲，放学后在角落等你。  
金泰亨知道这个“角落”是哪里，是学校那处没有监控摄像头的地方，几乎全校都知道那个地方，大家心照不宣地称那里为“角落”，很多不良学生会聚集在那里抽烟喝酒还有谈恋爱。  
他抬起头看了一眼教室，教室里同学已经走的七零八散，只剩下值日的班委和另一个同学在整理讲台和课桌。  
金泰亨知道纸条是谁写的，是班级的体育委员，他和体委最近在交往，还不到一个月，是体委先告的白，说喜欢他，想和他在一起，他同意了。  
他又看了一眼那张纸条上的字，接着拿上纸条背好书包走到班委跟前，嘱咐班委，“待会儿我弟弟来找我，你告诉他我在学校那个没监控的地方。”  
班委听到后点点头接着皎洁地一笑，问他是不是去那里做不好的事。  
金泰亨腼腆地笑了笑没作回答走出了教室，他小跑下楼梯，穿过长长地走廊接着跳下台阶脚踩枯干的草坪再走几步就到了那个地方，他看到围墙里体委在等他，他走过去问对方有什么话要和他说。  
对方先是垂头，沉默了好一会儿才开口，他问金泰亨，是不是根本不喜欢他。  
金泰亨有些惊讶，问对方为什么这么说，对方抬起头直视金泰亨的眼睛，回答金泰亨，说他根本感受不到金泰亨对他有半分的喜欢，除了两人在一个班级，中午能一起吃午饭外他们从来没有过多一句的闲聊，放学后从未一起走过，就连周末也没有约会过。  
体委说，“你总是和你的弟弟在一起。”  
金泰亨愣在原地不知道该如何安慰对方或者说不知道该怎么向对方证明，他喜欢对方。可事实上，金泰亨根本不喜欢对方，哪怕一丝一毫的爱意都没有，金泰亨觉得自己很喜欢恶心，他当初同意和对方在一起是有目的得，学习也好，恋爱也罢，他想通过一些方法发泄掉田柾国施加于他精神上的压力，可是这样做好像并没有用，反而让被他利用的人觉得痛苦和烦恼。  
他问对方，“那我要怎么向你证明，我是喜欢你的呢。”  
对方摸上他的一边脸，用拇指指腹轻柔地来回抚摸接着游移到他厚软的嘴唇上，嗓音沙哑地说，“吻我。”  
金泰亨闻到一股浓烈的信息素香味，是鼠尾草的味道，他情不自禁地垫起脚尖圈住对方的脖子亲了上去，唇齿相碰，好似暖流通便全身，对方撬开他的齿贝伸进舌头缠着他，金泰亨被对方的信息素撩拨地意乱情迷，接着对方松开他的嘴，吻向他的脖子，在他白嫩的脖颈间轻啄，粗糙的大手包裹住他的手摸到了一处硬挺的地方，让他握在手心里揉捏，摸到那处后他的脸立即染上了红晕。  
对方的信息素越来越浓烈，金泰亨头晕眼花，他之前没有谈过恋爱，当然接吻也是第一次，他觉得自己的身体里有什么在往外挣脱，他觉得愉悦觉得紧张，又很兴奋，如果让田柾国看到他这样，田柾国会怎么想他，会觉得自己的哥哥很随便吗？只是因为闻到了Alpha的信息素就酥软了骨头，田柾国看到了这一幕，会不会和他疏远，不再缠着他，可是他突然又害怕起来，他害怕田柾国离他远去。  
但是，这不就是他做这些事情得目的吗？  
正当他沉沦进亢奋的亲热快感里时他看到了一双眼睛，他从那双眼睛里看到了，惊慌、压抑和失落、还有恨恶。

金泰亨惊讶地看着面前的男人，他没想到找他的人会是体委，他一时间有些手足无措，还有一丝尴尬，因为当年和对方接吻后金泰亨第二天就和对方提出了分手，理由是想要专心学习。  
他们是和平分手，体委对那天故意散发信息素撩拨金泰亨心生愧疚，又明白金泰亨没喜欢过他他便同意了分手，后来高三毕业后两人就再也没见过。  
看对方吃惊的表情，体委主动开口，“我来看演出，觉得台上的演员好眼熟，就在想是不是你，没想到真的是你，泰亨。”  
体委穿着一身不算正式的西服，简洁的米色西装搭配衬衫没系领带，看上去很休闲，当年的板寸头也留成了清爽的发型，金泰亨听见对方开口才回过神来，立马说了一句，“好久不见。”体委也回了一句，好久不见。  
金泰亨对当年利用对方有些歉意，也不好明说，便只好聊点别的放松各自的心情，他好奇地问对方怎么会来大学看演出。  
体委表情轻松，撩了撩头发，哈哈笑了两声回答金泰亨，“我高中毕业后没念大学，后来去了我表哥的影视公司上班，最近公司和N国要合作一部电影，那个N国导演说想请新人演员，所以我这几天都在各大校园里看看有没有合适的人选”，体委一边说一边从口袋里拿出皮夹，接着将一张硬纸卡片抽出来递给金泰亨，“对了，这是我的名片，如果你有兴趣的话可以联系我。”  
金泰亨双手接过，上面写着体委的名字和职位还有联系方式。  
“泰亨，我觉得你刚刚演的很好，很有天赋。”  
金泰亨抬头看体委，白炽光将体委的整张脸照的异常清晰，金泰亨看向对方的眼睛，体委的眼睛很亮，脸上一副神神采奕奕的模样，语气也很诚恳。  
金泰亨开口还想说些什么，却被一阵极速渐近的脚步声打断，两人纷纷转过头，田柾国正往这边走来，脚步铿锵有力，一步一脚像要把地上踩出坑来。  
田柾国的脸色很难看，走来的架势像是一头来势汹汹的饕餮怪物，眼神凶狠。金泰亨知道，刚刚在台上所做的事情已经激怒了田柾国，可是他没想将无辜的拖进来，他转过头对体委说，“我会考虑的”，接着就让体委先行离开，说和弟弟有话要讲。  
见金泰亨不留他，体委也不打算再作逗留，他点点头接着转身离开，与田柾国擦身而过时他小心地睨了对方一眼，内心舐皮论骨田柾国一点样子都没变，毫无改进，满身的青春期少年的暴躁冲动，就连一闪而过的信息素都满载悍戾。  
田柾国一个箭步冲到金泰亨的跟前，瞠目怒视金泰亨，喘着粗气，他猛地拽住金泰亨的一条细手腕箍在掌心里，朝对方低吼，刑讯逼供般质问金泰亨和那个人在做什么，见金泰亨看着他抿唇不予回答后又神经质般地软了态度，他两手牵起金泰亨的手搁至胸前，细声细语地说，“哥，我记得那个人……”接着流下两行泪，语气委屈，问金泰亨，“你是不是想和那个人复合？”  
金泰亨凝视田柾国，久久才开口，他先是温柔地喊了对方一声，“小国。”接着双手捧起对方的脸，冰冷的手指指腹拭掉那两行泪水，扬起嘴角笑着继续说，“我们都忘记那些不好的事情，做回哥哥弟弟，好不好。”  
田柾国怔住，两眼震惊地盯着金泰亨看，眼神晃动，他凝视金泰亨，眼睛里闪过失落，悲伤，难过最后停留在残暴，他眼圈发红，两手手心覆上金泰亨的手，接着提线木偶般地笑了笑，他将金泰亨抱进怀里，抚摸着金泰亨的后背，如恶魔般的在金泰亨的耳边低语，“可是哥，我不想和你做什么狗屁哥哥弟弟，我只想操你，干你，让你给我生儿子。”  
金泰亨顿时手脚冰冷，像是掉进冰窟里。   
他自以为是的规划一切，既然已经坏了田柾国的孩子，那他就流掉，被田柾国标记了，他不怕疼，他可以摘除，他什么都事情可以做，唯独不能做的事情就是爱上田柾国，全世界的人都可以爱田柾国，只有他不能！可是他又好舍不得田柾国，他们是手足相连的兄弟，是田柾国还在襁褓里时就紧密相连的缘分。  
金泰亨以为一切都会回到原点，田柾国会放下，他也是，可是田柾国疯了，疯的彻底。  
  
11.  
“金泰亨，你是不是忘了，我是你的Alpha？”  
金泰亨险些被田柾国浓烈的信息素冲晕栽倒在地上，田柾国拖着他两条胳膊，把人拎起来一把横抱进怀里，接着一脚踹开安全通道的门，门背碰撞墙面发出轰隆一声巨响，田柾国抱着金泰亨一步一步下楼，金泰亨软成了一滩水被抱在怀里，他无用功地撕扯着田柾国的衣领，满脸泪水，吭骂也好，求饶也罢，田柾国全然当作没听见，他现在只想把金泰亨操死在床上！  
下到空旷无人的停车场田柾国找到自己的车，他打车门将金泰亨放到后排座位上接着扯掉金泰亨风衣上的带子捆住对方那对细瘦的腕子，光绑住手还不够，田柾国又扯下自己的皮带捆紧金泰亨的脚腕最后才关上车门上到驾驶座锁好车门踩下油门。  
田柾国像不要命般的的加速，车在傍晚的大路上疾速，落日晚霞把天空染成血一样的红色。  
平时需要十几分钟的路程只花了不到十分钟就到了，小区的栏杆本来就是摆设现在更是没什么作用，田柾国将车停在金泰亨所住的单元楼下，接着下车把金泰亨从车里抱出来，掏过金泰亨风衣里的钥匙打开铁门接着跨步上楼再开门进去，他几步走进卧室将金泰亨丢到那张窄小的单人床上。  
金泰亨被丢到床上，闷哼一声，他虽然已被田柾国的信息素撩拨地动情，可是脑子里还有些潜存的意识，他觉得羞愤和痛苦，被捆绑了手脚也要挣扎，像是濒死的动物，在野兽的獠牙下苟延残喘。  
田柾国早就没了理智，他跪下来拽起金泰亨的头发往下一拉让对方仰起脖子，金泰亨脆弱的咽喉瞬间暴露于毒蛇的视线内，田柾国弯下腰狠狠地咬住金泰亨那片细肉，狠心咬完后舔舐，犹如喝着猎物流下来的滚热鲜血，金泰亨痛苦大叫，撕心裂肺，田柾国不可能心软，他又堵住金泰亨的嘴让对方无法叫唤，他啃噬金泰亨的嘴唇，牙齿咬住舌尖从嘴里拉出来再接着吮吸，金泰亨脸上的妆容没有卸干净，嘴唇上还残留着酒色的口红，现在已经被田柾国吻地晕染开来，金泰亨发丝凌乱眼神无法对焦，晚霞从外照进来，将他画成一副残破的名画。  
  
“金泰亨，你是不是忘了，我是你的Alpha？”  
金泰亨险些被田柾国浓烈的信息素冲晕栽倒在地上，田柾国先是拖着他两条胳膊把人拎起来一把横抱进怀里，接着一脚踹开安全通道的门，门背碰撞墙面发出轰隆一声巨响，田柾国抱着金泰亨一步一步下楼，金泰亨软成一滩水被田柾国抱在怀里，他无用功地撕扯田柾国的衣领，满脸泪水，吭骂也好，求饶也罢，田柾国全然当作没听见，他现在只想把金泰亨操死在床上！  
下到空旷无人的停车场田柾国找到自己的车，他打开车门将金泰亨放到后排座位上，接着扯掉金泰亨风衣上的带子捆住金泰亨那对细瘦的腕子，光绑住手还不够，田柾国又快速扯下自己的皮带捆紧金泰亨的脚腕最后才关上车门坐到驾驶座再锁好车踩下油门。  
田柾国像不要命般的的加速，车在傍晚的大路上疾速行驶，车窗外，落日晚霞已将天空染成大片赭石。   
平时需要十几分钟的路程只花了不到十分钟就到了，小区的栏杆本来就是摆设现在更是没什么作用，田柾国将车停在金泰亨所住的单元楼下，接着跨步下车把金泰亨从车里抱出来，掏过金泰亨风衣里的钥匙打开铁门接着抬腿上楼，到了楼层再开门进去，他几步走进卧室将金泰亨丢到那张窄小的单人床上。  
金泰亨被丢到床上，闷哼一声，他虽然已被田柾国的信息素撩拨地动情，可是脑子里还有些潜存的意识，他觉得羞愤和痛苦，被捆绑了手脚也要挣扎，像是濒死的动物，在野兽的獠牙下苟延残喘。  
田柾国早就没了理智，他跪下来一把拽住金泰亨的头发往下拉，让对方仰起脖子，金泰亨脆弱的咽喉瞬间暴露于毒蛇的视线内，田柾国弯下腰狠狠地咬住金泰亨那片细肉，狠心咬完后再用舌尖舔舐，犹如喝着猎物流下来的滚热鲜血，金泰亨痛苦大叫，喊的撕心裂肺，田柾国不可能心软，他又堵住金泰亨的嘴让对方无法叫唤，他啃噬金泰亨的嘴唇，牙齿咬住舌尖从嘴里拉出来再接着吮吸，金泰亨脸上的妆容没有卸干净，嘴唇上还残留着深色的口红，现在已经被田柾国吻地晕染开来。  
金泰亨发丝凌乱眼神无法对焦，晚霞从窗外照射进来，将他描绘成一副残破的油画。  
  
田柾国解开金泰亨手脚的束缚，可是解开了又能怎么样，金泰亨再无力气抵抗，Alpha潜藏在Omega体内的信息素早已在里面猖狂掠夺，他只能浅浅地哭吟，什么都做不了。  
田柾国知道金泰亨已经彻底发情，可是他还是不想温柔地对待自己的Omega，他脱掉金泰亨身上那件被蹂躏地满是褶皱的风衣甩手扔到地上接着俯下身掀起那条红色连衣裙，将裙摆往上撩起直至金泰亨白皙的胸脯和粉红色的乳首暴露在外，他低下头吻住金泰亨一边乳头含进嘴里，舌尖在肌肤表面反复舔舐再咬着挺立起来的肉点吸吮，空出来的手一手揉着金泰亨另一边的胸抓在手心里，让对方的胸脯挺立起来像是女人的乳房一样，另一手则伸到下面分开金泰亨的腿接着扯掉金泰亨最后的尊严，金泰亨的哭声在喘息中逐渐变了调。  
田柾国在同金泰亨的几次性事上总是急迫凶狠，恨不得将人拆骨入腹，他的手在金泰亨的两腿间肆虐，揉捏金泰亨的那两片臀肉，用掐地，用打地，巴掌狠狠拍下去晃起层层肉浪，让金泰亨发出断断续续的吃痛叫声，田柾国摸向那个让他食髓知味的隐秘洞穴，那里早已湿的淋漓，他伸出手指顺着臀缝厮磨，沾了满指头的蜜液。  
田柾国吻上金泰亨的耳朵，一下一下的亲吻那薄薄的耳尖接着一路下来，在白细娇嫩的肌肤上留下片片斑驳痕迹，一路蹂躏完后他将金泰亨拎坐起来接着让对方后背贴在冰冷的墙面上，他抬起金泰亨的两条腿让对方的膝盖弯曲抵住他的肩膀，接着按着金泰亨的头低下来，让金泰亨看到他的手指在自己的肉穴里蛮横进出，他亲吻金泰亨的头发，在金泰亨的耳边低语说些不知羞耻的荤话，“哥，看看你那里，一张一合的，在吃着我的手指头。”  
金泰亨崩溃大哭，哭的喘不上气，染着哭腔咒骂田柾国，骂田柾国畜生！浑蛋！眼泪淋湿了鬓角。  
田柾国再也无法忍下去，他直接抽出手指跪在金泰亨的身前接着拉开裤子的拉链褪下内裤将肿胀到疼的阴茎握在手里，他抓着金泰亨的头发将粗物捅进金泰亨的嘴里，瞬间田柾国就被滚热的口腔包围住，他按着金泰亨的头自己挺动着腰胯撞开金泰亨的齿贝，在里面一顿横冲直撞，直到金泰亨哼哼唧唧，嘴里积攒了满满地口水才抽了出来。粗物从嘴里抽出金泰亨也终于能呼吸，他泄了力气像杨柳般垂落在床上喘息，嘴角已经被撑地裂开了浅浅的口子，口水从嘴角流下洇湿了床单。  
几乎没有更多的喘息机会，田柾国又把金泰亨翻了个身，先是按着金泰亨的腰让对方上半身陷进被褥里，接着再膝盖顶着对方的腿窝两手掐着那两瓣厚实翘挺的臀肉让对方把屁股高高撅起，金泰亨没有力气，像只破娃娃任田柾国随意摆布，田柾国将肿的青筋暴凸的粗根阔斧般地全数插进金泰亨的小口里，小小的肉穴立马就被塞的满满当当。金泰亨仰头痛苦地只叫喊了一声，下一秒哭声便又被埋没在被褥里和身后冲撞的淫糜水声里，田柾国掐着金泰亨的腰蛮横地在里面进出，每一下都狠狠地刮过柔软的内壁，顶端撞向最深处的敏感软肉，一副是要拱穿金泰亨肚子的架势，金泰亨被撞的支离破碎，明明很痛苦却又忍不住沉沦进这一刻的肉欲里，身为Omega被Alpha操弄的快感在小腹里作祟，他仰起脖子胡乱地呻吟，口水流了满脖。  
金泰亨被狠狠地插射了一次，田柾国将金泰亨射出来的稠白精液抹在金泰亨红的滴血的脸上，接着又伸出舌头将金泰亨的脸舔干净，他含住金泰亨的下巴，问金泰亨，是不是很喜欢被他操，金泰亨不回答，四肢的力气已被抽光，变得异常迟钝，眼睛也无法聚焦。  
田柾国还没发泄，他又从后将金泰亨抱着站起来，前胸贴着后背将阴茎再次捅进去，一边操金泰亨一边亲金泰亨的耳垂上的软肉，金泰亨被操的双腿打颤立都立不住，田柾国从后箍着金泰亨不让对方倒下去，一手撸着金泰亨的肉棍另一手一会儿重一会儿轻地摁着对方的小腹。  
金泰亨被操傻了，只会叫喊和哭，身体里的敏感点一直被来回的用力顶着，身前要命处的小孔也被揉撮着，快感再次从脚指头涌向天灵盖，他瑟缩着被田柾国按着，干着，操着，田柾国一直摁他的小腹，一股异样的快感好像要来了，久久他终于意识到那是什么，他两手抓住田柾国还摁在他小腹上的手臂，乞求对方，“小……小国……”，他双腿不断地颤抖，腹部的酸胀感也越来越严重，他哭着求饶，“不要……不要……要尿，尿出来了……”  
田柾国不停，吻他的后颈，接着发狂般地用力撸动金泰亨的阴茎，停留在小腹的手也一并往下按，很快一股酸胀流遍全身，田柾国在金泰亨的体内高潮射精，金泰亨也在自己的哭声里失禁地尿了出来，尿液洇湿床单，脚心一片湿漉，金泰亨也终于晕了过去。

田柾国终于冷静下来，高潮结束后他的腿也软半拖着金泰亨一同跪到了地上。金泰亨已经晕过去，躺在床上一动不动，汗水浸湿了头发，赤裸的身体布满了斑驳的红紫痕迹，没一块好地。  
田柾国喘着粗气垂目看金泰亨，突然心很疼。  
休息片刻后田柾国将金泰亨捞起来打横抱进怀里，金泰亨身上都是汗水，黏糊湿漉的像条水淋淋的鱼，他抱着金泰亨赤脚下床走进卫生间接着单膝跪在冰凉的浴缸前打开水龙头，自来水哗啦流下。  
田柾国先是伸手试探水温，直到水变得温热后才把浴缸塞住最后再将金泰亨头靠边沿放进去，他把水流调小然后站起身走出去。  
天已很黑，月光透过平开窗照进狭窄的房间内。田柾国打开灯走回床边，先是掀掉床上被尿液和精液搞的赃污狼藉的床单揉搓成一团扔到地上，接着转身打开金泰亨的衣柜在里面翻找，想找找有没有能替换的床单。  
衣柜很小，简单的双开门，截了两层，上面横着条长杆挂着几件外套，其他的衣服则是都整整齐齐地叠好放在下面一层。田柾国探身在里面翻找起来，突然昏暗的衣柜里他看到有什么在角落里闪着光，他好奇地刨开外层的几件衣服，发现发光的是一瓶雪花球，原来是雪花球里的银色闪粉在发光。  
田柾国定睛一看，发现雪花球里有一只白色的兔子，他伸手想将雪花球拿出来，头又往里深了些手拿到雪花球低眸又发现发现雪花球下面压了一个牛皮纸质的文件袋，他将雪花球和文件袋一并拿出来。  
沿着床边坐下，田柾国先是将雪花球仔细拿在手里端详，看的越久心里越断定这是金泰亨做了准备送给他的，他端详了好一会儿后才恋恋不舍地把雪花球放到一边打开文件袋子。两张纸张被指腹捻着从文件袋里拉出来，入眼便是印着S大附属第一医院产检科检测报告的黑色加粗标题，田柾国看到这一行字内心狂颤，拿着报告的手指头有些发麻连着心脏一并在突突地狂跳。  
他将整张检测报告从袋子里拉出来，眼珠滚动，仔细地看着报告上的每一个字，他看到报告上检测人的姓名写着金泰亨，日期是最近几天。  
他研读，每阅读一字攥着纸张的手指也越发收紧，看完检测报告后他拿过下面的一张，看到纸上的内容后他瞳孔放大“腾”地从床边站起来。  
田柾国手里拿的是一张声超照，照片分为两张，很模糊，但是依稀可见有一个像是豆子的白色生命体包裹在层层黑色里，他又看看照片下面的字：宫内早孕，胚胎存活，胚胎大小相当于3-4周。  
田柾国双手攥着超生照，头有点晕，腿也跟着打颤，他一脸欣喜若狂，喘起粗气，他兴奋，内心欢呼雀跃，想要推开窗户对着外面大喊！  
金泰亨怀孕了，是他的孩子！

田柾国激动完了先是将报告收好放到桌上，接着再跑回卫生间。  
浴缸里的水正好沫到金泰亨的锁骨位置，田柾国关掉水龙头也一脚踏进进浴缸里，他揽着金泰亨的腰和脖子调整了方向，让对方的后背贴着他的前胸，接着再仔细地给金泰亨清洗，手心温柔地抚摸对方身上的每一寸肌肤。  
他眼神柔情似水地看看金泰亨靠在他肩颈处沉沉睡去的脸，又看看金泰亨的肚子，实在是难掩嘴角的笑意，手伸进水里放在金泰亨的肚子上，他知道宝宝还很小，也没有成型，可是他却能隐隐感觉到里面是有生命的。   
他将金泰亨从头到脚清洗一番，最后打上香波冲掉后再把人从水里抱出来踱步回房间。他把金泰亨先是抱到铺了浴巾的床上仔细擦干金泰亨身上的水珠，接着再给对方套上干净的内裤和睡衣睡裤。他没找到替换的床单，穿好衣服后又拿了条新的浴巾铺在床上，最后掀起没潮的被子盖在两人的身上禁搂着金泰亨入睡，他累了也困了，闭上眼不久就睡了过去。  
睡到半夜他做梦。  
田柾国梦到自己一天忙碌后从公司下班回家，一进家门饭菜的香味就飘了过来，他放下公文包一边解开脖子上系的领带一边闻着香味走进厨房。  
厨房里，金泰亨背对着他腰间系着围裙正在做饭，他走近靠在金泰亨一边肩膀上，双手从背后将对方揽进怀里，对方被他抱住也不惊讶只是轻声笑了一下接着转过脸亲呢地在他的脸颊上亲了一下，他缠着对方，细细地吻对方的脖子，对方笑着躲开让他不要亲了，说好痒，他闹够了又问对方宝宝在哪里。  
金泰亨听到他问，先是一顿接着停下手里的动作转过头一脸诧异地看着田柾国，反问田柾国，“宝宝不是已经死了吗？”  
田柾国觉得又冷又湿，从梦魇中惊醒后才发觉不是自己身上出的冷汗而是怀里的金泰亨，金泰亨终于从昏睡中醒来，在他的怀里挣扎起身，脚步踉跄地跑出了房间。  
田柾国迅速站起来跟着跑出去，他看到金泰亨冲到灶台前从刀架上抽了一把锋利尖锐的水果刀。  
金泰亨转过身手持刀柄拿着刀尖一处对着田柾国在空气里发狂般地乱挥，双眼发红流了满脸的泪水。  
田柾国觉得全身的血液都在倒流，他不怕金泰亨伤害他，他只担心金泰亨会不小心划伤自己，他没有所作考虑一个箭步冲过去擎住金泰亨的手腕，金泰亨几番嘶吼挣扎，发出痛苦的嘶叫，手不肯松开和田柾国搏斗，几番博弈随着一声痛苦的哀嚎金泰亨终于停了下来。  
锋利的刀刃在田柾国的小臂上剌了一跳长长的口子，鲜红的血顷刻间顺着伤口从指间滴滴答答地掉到地板上。  
金泰亨泪眼斑驳，失神盯着田柾国那条鲜血淋漓的手臂，他好似丢盔弃甲，松了手里的刀扑通一声跪到地上，接着垂下头鼻腔里发出声声哀鸣，他大哭，声音颤抖地向田柾国求饶，恳求田柾国放过自己。  
田柾国按着自己那条还在流血的手臂，他忽然觉不出痛来了，他扯起嘴角也一并跪在地上，他抱着金泰亨，猩红地手掌抚摸着对方的头发，温柔地在金泰亨的耳边低语，“哥，我知道你有宝宝了。”他手捧住金泰亨的脸，黏着鲜血的指腹捻着金泰亨，接着说，“生下来……好不好？”  
  
12.  
“我会照顾你和宝宝的。”  
金泰亨怔住，他整个人像是一根皮筋，田柾国的话则是狠拽着皮筋那头的一股力量，啪地一声皮筋在金泰亨的脑子里断裂。他慌忙推开田柾国，面目扭曲朝对方怒吼道，“你这个疯子，你知道你在说什么吗！”  
田柾国被推开跌坐回地上，淌了满手血的掌心撑在地板上，手掌迅速地在地板上印出了两片痕迹。  
田柾国还想抱金泰亨，金泰亨推搡他，他几番坐回地上，可是却不死心，一直对金泰亨说，“相信我……哥你相信我……我会让你幸福的……”  
金泰亨几经到了崩溃的边缘，他再一次狠心推开田柾国，接着拿起丢在一边的刀，这次没拿刀尖对着田柾国，而是将还沾着血的刀刃架在自己的脖子上。锋利的刀很快在他的脖子上划出了一条浅浅的伤口，血珠沿着刀刃滑落到领口，在领口上晕染出了一朵黑色小花。  
金泰亨双眼早已哭的发红发痛，他悲怆胸起哭的嗓子已经沙哑，他一边哭一边对田柾国哽咽道，“自你出生到这个家庭里时，我们两个就什么可能都没有了……”，金泰亨拿自己要挟田柾国，让田柾国不能轻举妄动，田柾国害怕金泰亨伤到真的没再扑过来，而是呆滞地坐在原地一直盯着金泰亨手里的刀，金泰亨继续说，“我们之间唯一可能的只能是亲情……小国，我是你的哥哥，我是你的哥哥啊……”  
“可是你怀了我的孩子……”田柾国像是突然从沉睡中惊醒，他跪在地上慢慢向金泰亨爬过去，爬到金泰亨面前时停了下来，垂下眸用手指指了指金泰亨的肚子，下一秒居然咧嘴笑了，他笑着对金泰亨说，“那里面，那里面有我和你的孩子，孩子身上流着我们两个人的血。”  
田柾国说话时眼睛是发亮的，闪烁着奇异的光芒，甚至是兴奋的，激动地，他接着伸手靠近金泰亨的脸，用食指指腹捻着金泰亨这张他吻过好几次的嘴唇，热泪滚落滴在地板上他在金泰亨面前咕哝像是在念咒语，“我爱你，金泰亨，我爱你，我真的好爱你，这个世界上再没有比我更爱你的人……求求你，求求你也爱上我……”  
金泰亨望着田柾国的眼睛，他被田柾国眼睛里的内容吓的浑身发抖害怕地连连后退，双脚打颤一边踉踉跄跄地扶着墙站起来一边喃喃自语，“疯子……疯子……”，最后终于崩溃，朝着田柾国痛苦嘶吼，“疯子！你这个疯子！”他将刀尖戳进了一些跳动的脖颈肌肤，热泪顺着下颚不断滑落，他对田柾国骂着，喊着，吼着，让田柾国离开这里，不然他就用刀划开自己的脖子。  
田柾国被吓得瞳孔晃动，心脏紧张地绞在一起，他慌张地站起来，每想靠近金泰亨一步时金泰亨就将刀刃更贴近肌肤一点，看到金泰亨脖子上的血越流越多时田柾国不敢再靠近了。  
他安抚金泰亨的情绪，摆手让金泰亨冷静，金泰亨情绪激动，依旧吼叫着让田柾国离开，田柾国连滚带爬地冲回卧室拿了外套再出来，最后嘭地一声带上门离开了。  
田柾国走后金泰亨绷紧地神经终于断裂，刀从手中松开坠落到地板上，金泰亨疲惫不堪，像是被抽干了全身的力气，整个人处于真空的状态，他栽倒在地板上，慢慢地阖上了眼皮最后沉沉地睡了过去。  
才是清晨，天微微亮，空气里弥漫着湿润，小区里很安静，路灯也还没熄灭。  
田柾国恍惚地站在金泰亨单元楼下，衣物和头发都很凌乱，眼神空洞目视前方，身上白色T恤布满了深红色的血块，牛仔裤也被自己的血染花了，偶有一两个居民经过时都用好奇和警惕的眼神看他。  
田柾国终于被居民的窃窃私语找回了神，他几步走近车子打开车门坐进去，然后脱了外套查看自己的伤口。伤口划的很长从手腕一直延伸到手肘，手腕处伤口较浅关节处较深，伤口的肉往外翻着还在不断地往外渗血，这时田柾国终于觉出疼来了。  
  
金泰亨干躺在地板上昏睡了一整个白日，再醒来时已近傍晚，他在一小片橘色夕阳里慢慢地坐起身，后脑勺的几处头发被干了的血黏在一起结成了块，他垂下目光正好对上地板上田柾国留下的血迹，他盯着那片斑驳干涸的血迹出神，他想起田柾国曾经对他说过的话。  
田柾国埋怨过他，说这一切都是因为他分化成Omega才造成的，田柾国说这话时脸上的表情痛苦又隐忍，像是正在遭受磨难，而磨难本身则是金泰亨。  
金泰亨想，如果当初父母没有收养他，田柾国也就不会拥有过他这个哥哥，他也不曾有过田柾国这个弟弟，那样他们就不会变成现在这样，互相折磨相互痛苦了。  
他又想，如果他们彼此的存在只会让对方痛苦，那是不是只要他彻底离开这个家，或者说离开这个世界，田柾国是不是就可以不用再埋怨他，他也不用再饱受折磨了。  
他似是想通了什么站起身，双脚蹒跚地进了洗手间，他站在洗手池前洗掉手上和脸上的血迹，洗完后他走回卧室换了身干净的衣服接着套上丢在地上的风衣，最后穿好鞋出门。  
一到晚上街边很是热闹，做大排档生意的店家已经陆陆续续地将桌子搬了出来，也有卖小吃的小贩在流动摊前大声吆喝。  
金泰亨漫无目地走在街上，对耳旁的吵闹充耳不闻，他一路走了很久直到远离了热闹的街区，他停了下来望了望路上来来往往的车辆，站在路边拦了辆出租车，对司机说去高铁站。   
出租车驰骋在路上，开了不到四十分钟到了火车站，金泰亨下了车走进站厅，他抬头看了看大屏幕上滚动的站点，最后走到窗口随便买了张即将出发的车票。  
工作日的高铁站人不多，候车厅里空位很多，他买的班次还有五分钟进站，他刷了车票进了月台。  
坐这趟高铁的人不多，月台上只有零星几人在等待，他不知道这辆车开去哪里，他也不在乎这辆车开去哪里。金泰亨站在黄色警示线外等候，远远地望到黑暗尽头处有一点亮光在逐渐向这里靠近。  
金泰亨面无表情地忘着，眼睛失神地盯着车头越来越靠近，随着远处那点光越来越近越来越近时他慢慢地抬脚往前走了一步，两步，三步……  
就在高铁即将进站时肚子里涌起一阵绞痛，疼地他一下子坐到了地上，随着一阵穿堂风席过掀起他的头发和风衣衣摆后高铁到站了。  
金泰亨跪在地上表情痛苦地护着肚子，车门打开走下来几个乘客，乘客经过金泰亨无不用奇怪的眼神看看他，也有好心地乘客走上前问他怎么了，他朝对方摆摆手，站起身慌慌张张地跟着人流跑出了月台。  
金泰亨一口气跑出高铁站，接着双腿一软坐到车站外面的一处台阶上，他惊魂未定，坐在凳子上喘着粗气。  
等呼吸缓过来后他手摸向自己的肚子，眼睛一红突然哭了起来，他埋首弯曲身体痛苦地哭出了声音。他知道刚刚高铁经过时是肚子也是宝宝救了他，也是宝宝在向他求饶，求他不要杀了自己，他一手还放在肚子前另一只手紧紧地攥着裤边，他咬牙不让自己哭的太崩溃，他一边哭一边向还在肚子里的宝宝道歉，“对不起……对不起……对不起……”  
  
哭了很长一段时间后金泰亨终于冷静下来，他又在冷风中枯坐了许久。  
夜晚的风吹起他的头发再轻轻落下，他抬头望着夜空里的月亮，月亮也在看着他。  
他也曾偷偷幻想过，如果田柾国不是他的弟弟，他也许会义无反顾地和田柾国在一起。  
他会将余生交付给田柾国，他们会拥有一个美满的家庭，也许他还会给田柾国生两个孩子，最好是一男一女。秋天的时候，他会穿着棕色的大衣戴着贝雷帽和田柾国牵手在公园里散步，田柾国坐在长椅上抱着两个孩子，他则是坐在旁边喂着鸽子。  
可是那全是可笑又很恶心的幻想，永远都没有成真的那一天。  
金泰亨低下头不敢再看那轮明月，他觉得羞耻，像是扒光了被架在道德的十字架用鞭子抽打。他又想到父母，父母知道了会怎么想他，好心地将他这个孤儿从保温箱里收养，可是养子却怀了亲生儿子的骨肉，说出去真是天大的笑话，父母会恨他，恨之入骨。  
他拿出手机翻找通讯录，拨打一通电话，电话那头的人知道金泰亨打来这通电话的来意时支支吾吾地很是为难，金泰亨再三请求，对方终于勉强答应，金泰亨连忙道谢。打完这通电话后金泰亨又从风衣口袋拿出那张名片，接着在按键上输入号码拨了过去，电话那头忙音响起，过了很久终于接通了。  
  
13.  
上午机场里的人流量极大，来来往往的候机大厅出入口都是拖着大小行李箱的旅客，有的面露喜色许是高兴出国旅游，有的则是面上愁云惨淡，应该是要和家人朋友还有爱人分别，这些愁眉苦脸的人当中还包括朴智旻。  
值机大厅里朴智旻吸了吸哭红的鼻子又抹了把脸上已经冷了的泪水这才依依不舍地将刚刚夺过来的行李箱还给金泰亨。金泰亨抬手用衣袖揩去朴智旻脸上的泪痕，笑了笑后向对方道起了歉，“都不能给你过生日了。”边说边从随行背包里拿出之前准备好的礼物，“这可是我拿了一个月工资买的，你得宝贝着点。”说完打开天鹅绒包装的首饰盒，把手链从里面拿出来低头给朴智旻戴到手腕上，絮叨着，“这个本来是准备送给你戴脚腕上的，你光脚跳舞戴着一定很好看，暂时先戴手上吧。”  
扣好手链后金泰亨牵着朴智旻的腕子在眼前转了转，打量完后满意地说道，“挺好看的。”  
朴智旻实在是憋不住了，眼泪再次夺眶而出，哭的比昨天听到金泰亨要走的消息时更伤心难过。  
昨天朴智旻接到金泰亨的电话，金泰亨在电话里让朴智旻和闵玧其一起来老小区找他。到了金泰亨住处进了门，两人就见到客厅地板上摊着行李箱，金泰亨一边招呼两人一边说，“我明天要走了。”  
“你能不能别走了。”  
朴智旻向是在恳求金泰亨，语气哽咽，哭的太过伤心不经意间都打起了哭嗝。  
“都和那边说好了的，人也在登机室里等着呢。”金泰亨手揽着朴智旻将人抱进怀里手顺着脊背上下抚摸轻拍，安慰对方。  
知道金泰亨去意已决，已经没什么可挽留的余地，他推开些金泰亨的肩膀接着手捧着对方的脸，表情很认真地问道，“真的不后悔吗？”  
金泰亨听到后扯起嘴角笑了笑，眼里是数不清的疲惫，可是面上却装的很轻松，他拍拍朴智旻捧着他脸的两只小肉手，回答对方，“我不想后悔了。”  
望着金泰亨笃定的眼神，朴智旻怔了怔，点点头算是妥协于对方的想法了，虽然对方的想法在他的心里等同于自杀。  
眼看着值机时间快要结束，金泰亨也不打算再作停留，他又从背包里拿出一份文件袋递给朴智旻，对朴智旻嘱咐道，“智旻，麻烦你把这个给小国。”  
朴智旻低头看着金泰亨手里的牛皮文件袋伸手接过来，他紧蹙眉头看着袋子上印着的医院大名，疑惑地问金泰亨里面是什么。  
金泰亨回答他，“这是我拜托号锡哥替我办的。”  
朴智旻看看金泰亨，从对方得眼神里获得允许后就迫不及待地打开文件袋，看到里面的内容后更是一脸吃惊，懵懵地张着嘴看向金泰亨，“这……这是……”断断续续结巴的说不齐完整的话。  
金泰亨垂着眼说，“我对不住号锡哥，这份人情我以后一定会报答他的。”说完便背好包手上拖着行李准备去办理值机手续。  
朴智旻依旧舍不得，又叮咛了金泰亨好几句，“一落地就联系我，知道吗？”“还有，到那里都安排妥当了后记得经常给我打电话。”“如果坚持不下去了我就过去照顾你。”“一个人住要记得好好吃饭，吃不下去也得吃，要好好照顾自己，不要太累。”说着说着又掉起了眼泪。金泰亨默默地听着，朴智旻每叮嘱一句他就点点头，说记住了。  
两人总算是放下万般不舍道完了别，金泰亨走到航空公司柜台办好了行李托运和值机手续，他拿着证件和机票在远处笑着向朴智旻挥了挥手，朴智旻站在原地回应他，最后他转过身头也不回地向里走去。  
  
直到金泰亨的身影从视线范围内消失，朴智旻这才手捧文件袋失魂落魄地从值机大厅走出来接着上了等候在外许久的车辆里。  
一坐到车里闵玧其就摸了摸朴智旻的头发，无声地安慰起对方。  
朴智旻整个人疲惫地倚靠着椅背，半阖起眼睛看着车窗外来往的人流，睫毛微颤手里紧紧攥着金泰亨嘱咐他的文件袋，揉揉眉心后转过头对闵玧其说，“去找田柾国。”  
在登机口又等待了半个小时后金泰亨所要乘坐的这趟航班终于正式开始登机，金泰亨站起身拿好证件和机票跟着人流穿过廊桥进了机舱。  
二十分钟后飞机准备起飞，乘务员们在舱门前做着最后的检查，金泰亨收回一直望着窗外的目光接着将遮光板放了下来。  
飞机开始向前滑行，强烈的震动感从脚底延伸至全身，金泰亨有些耳鸣，他两手手心全是汗死拽着两个膝盖前的布料，他很激动却又很悲怆，甚至想要呕吐，他想哭可是却不能便闭上了眼睛。  
他要离开这个地方了，离开养育他二十年的父母离开真心的好友离开熟悉的坏境去到一个完全陌生的城市，可能一辈子都不会再回来。  
飞机脱离地面向上飞行，身体的失重感从惊慌渐渐到适应，金泰亨悄悄埋下头迅速揩去刚刚在黑暗里流下的眼泪。  
他睁开眼睛，想着，他要离开田柾国了。  
  
车开到田柾国家小区楼下时才下午三点多，这会儿高中还没放学，朴智旻和闵玧其便坐在车里等，直到黄昏日落，天色越来越深，田柾国终于骑着自行车出现了。  
田柾国刚准备推车进楼转头便看到朴智旻和一个男人从一辆停着的越野里下来向他的方向走过来。  
朴智旻几步带着铿锵怒火走到田柾国跟前，接着将手里的文件袋甩给田柾国，说，“泰亨让我给你的！”  
田柾国被推着后退了一步拿住胸前的文件袋，他一脸困惑地看着手里的东西，皱起眉头打开，下一秒又被袋子里的文件骇住了身体，他难以置信地看着文件上的内容。  
文件袋里是三份报告，一份引产报告，一份腺体摘除手术报告还有一份更换人工腺体的报告。  
田柾国懵在原地双手颤抖地翻着手里的纸张，自言自语地说，“不可能……不可能……”他兀地抬起头向朴智旻扑去，手上攥紧朴智旻的衣领逼问对方，“你骗我的对不对？这不可能，我哥在哪里？告诉我，我哥在哪里！”  
闵玧其眼见朴智旻情况不妙便立马上前一把推开面孔狰狞的田柾国，手一拦将朴智旻挡在身后，朴智旻咳嗽两声手里抓着闵玧其的衣服朝田柾国吼道，“泰亨走了！都是被你这个自私地混蛋逼得！”  
吼完觉得还不痛快，推开闵玧其又冲到田柾国跟前朝着田柾国的脸就挥了一拳头，光一拳根本不解气，又怒吼道，“你知不知道泰亨做这些决定的时候到底有多痛苦！你这个王八蛋！我真想杀了你！”  
闵玧其怕朴智旻太冲动，作势抱住朴智旻的腰拦着对方，朴智旻不满地在闵玧其怀里挣扎还想再揍田柾国几拳泄气，他指着田柾国，骂骂咧咧，“你总想着自己，从来不在乎泰亨的感受。你逼他，逼得他不得不走到这一步！田柾国，你真不是个东西！”  
田柾国好似被揍懵了，他垂头盯着手里那几张纸头发呆，杵在原地好似过完了整整一个秋天，半晌后他抬起头将文件袋塞进书包里，不在理会面前的两人而是蹬上自行车往外面骑去。  
田柾国先是一口气骑到了金泰亨住的小区，他一到单元楼下就丢了车子跑到铁门前，铁门上着锁他没有钥匙，他便狠狠地踹了几脚，铁门日经风霜早就摇摇欲坠，被狠踹了几下后便自动开了门。  
田柾国箭步蹬上楼，先是敲了几下金泰亨住的那间门，里面没有动静，他害怕，逐渐从敲变成了砸，拳头哐哐砸在门上闹的邻居从屋里出来骂他。  
他问邻居，金泰亨去哪里了，邻居说不知道还让他别砸了不然就报警！  
田柾国不理，发疯般地又砸又踹，引来了物业人员。  
物业人员上前阻止他，让他立刻离开这里，不然就报警叫家长，田柾国用力地抓着物业人员的肩膀问里面还住没住人，物业人员深怕自己被发了疯的田柾国当成门踹，吓得支支吾吾，说这间早就单独卖了出去，之前住在这里的学生今天白天拖了行李箱走了。  
得知金泰亨不在小区，田柾国又跑下楼提起自行车骑去金泰亨兼职的书店。  
店里金硕珍正好值班，金泰亨在这里兼职时田柾国有来过几次，金硕珍也认识他。田柾国问金硕珍知不知道金泰亨在哪里。  
金硕珍也是被金泰亨搞得一头雾水，金泰亨连着好几天没来上班，电话也打不通。  
见金泰亨也不在书店，田柾国走出去，他拦了辆出租车赶去高铁站。  
田柾国坐在车里指尖慌的发抖，他一遍又一遍不停地给金泰亨打电话，可是每一通电话都在提醒他，金泰亨的电话已经关了机。  
  
高铁站里人头涌动，候车大厅里熙熙攘攘的全是旅客，田柾国下了车后跑进去，像只无头苍蝇一样在来往的人群里左顾右盼想要寻找到金泰亨的身影。  
一个小时后在高铁站没有寻到半点金泰亨的身影，他又打车赶去机场。  
田柾国跑进候机大厅，左右四处相望寻找着金泰亨，可是来往的人很多却没有一个是金泰亨，他抬头看到滚动的航班信息后跑到咨询台想要询问，他张着嘴却问不出话，因为他连金泰亨要去哪里都不知道。  
咨询台的工作人员看着他，田柾国像是傻了，目光呆滞节节后退。  
他置身于巨大的茫然无措中，他坐在候机大厅的椅子上，目光空洞无法聚焦，就这么静静地坐着。  
直至天黑，外面的天黑的彻彻底底，候机大厅里却亮的灯火通明，来往的旅客也越来越近少了，只有零星几个等着红眼航班的旅客躺在凳子上休息。  
田柾国穿着一身高中校服坐在候机大厅，身边也没有行李只背了个书包，很快就吸引了安保人员的注意。  
安保人员问他是在等人还是在等航班，他目光直视前方缄默不语，安保人员见他不开口便只好报警处理。  
  
14.  
父母亲赶到机场警卫室内时，田柾国正坐在里面手里握着一杯亮了的白开水。  
田母赶忙走过去问田柾国发生了什么事情，田父则是对警卫连连道谢。  
将田柾国带到车里坐好时田母还在嗔怪田柾国到底怎么了，怎么会这么晚不回家在机场里，田柾国什么话都没说，静坐了一路。  
到了家，田柾国脱下书包躺到床上蜷缩身体侧卧着，田母跟在后头进屋嘴里还在叨念着，她弯腰将田柾国的书包捡起来拾掇，只听身后咚地一声，田柾国睁开眼转过身看过去。  
田柾国看到，他的书包再次掉在地上，田母站在那里手里拿着金泰亨的报告，浑身发抖，身子摇摇欲坠，下一秒好像会呕出血来的样子。  
“妈，哥哥怀孕了。”田柾国坐起来，语气非常冷静，下一句却似一颗原子弹炸平了这个看似平静的家庭，他坦白道，“是我的孩子。”  
田母看到检测报告上写的金泰亨的名字时就已足够冲击，结果自己儿子的话更像是当头一棒，她两腿发软险些一头栽倒在地。  
“妈，你不要怪哥哥，是我强迫他的。”田柾国像丢了魂一样的喃喃着，“哥哥走了，哥哥不理我了，我找不到他，妈，我找不到哥哥……”  
田母如遭雷劈，她晃晃悠悠地走向田柾国，手攀在田柾国的肩膀，“小国，不要吓唬妈妈……”  
“是真的……哥哥坏了我的孩子，可是现在却没了……”  
田母难以置信，她扬起手狠心在田柾国的脸上甩了一巴掌，接着发了疯般地捶打田柾国，哭喊着，不敢相信这一切。  
打得累了，她又去撕碎那份报告，一边撕心裂肺地哭，她跑进金泰亨的房间，手一挥将金泰亨桌上的物件扫到地上，砸了台灯和盆栽接着掀掉金泰亨的被子床单，嘶吼吭骂，哭的肝肠寸断，“我到底做了什么孽！”  
田父听到书房外的动静闻言赶到田母身边，驾着田母问对方发生了什么。  
田母像是痴呆了，一直喃喃着，“造孽……造孽……”  
田柾国瘫回床上，泪水顺着眼尾流下湿了鬓角，门外田母还在发疯发狂，抵吼谩骂撕心裂肺的哭，将东西砸的七零八碎。  
田柾国闭上眼，弯曲双膝蜷缩成一团，两手用力地扯着自己的头发，头皮被拉扯地变了形，他觉不出疼，和手臂上的伤一样都没了知觉。

金泰亨离开后的那几天，田柾国生了病，高烧退了烧烧了退持续了一个星期。一个星期后田柾国回到了学校，学业依旧繁重，他落下了很多，便拼了命的赶，除了学习外他什么都不想去思考。  
家里已经逐渐平静，田母虽然在田柾国面前表现的没有异常，可是关了灯后却每夜哭到天亮，田父也愁的白了半鬓的头发。  
田柾国放学回家吃完晚饭后便回了房间学习，桌上铺了十几张卷子一直挑灯做到凌晨，田母给他做了宵夜嘱咐他早点睡。  
田柾国点点头洗了澡换上睡衣，他拿起床边放着的雪花球先是关了自己房间的灯，接着悄声进到金泰亨的房间。  
金泰亨房间里的东西早就被田母收拾的干干净净，一件也没留下，就连床上的被单也没有，田柾国走到床沿边接着躺下，他将雪花球放在旁边，然后静静地在黑夜里看着，他伸手晃了晃瓶身，瓶子里的闪粉立刻四处飘散，落在兔子身上。  
田柾国满足地闭上眼，他今天也想做梦，梦到金泰亨。  
梦到金泰亨没有走，一切都保持着原样。金泰亨依旧是他的哥哥，他们一起上学放学，一起写作业一起打游戏，金泰亨没有分化他也没有爱上金泰亨。

上部完


End file.
